Deuda de Amor
by AmourEdwardFanfic
Summary: El millonario Edward Cullen deseó a Bella nada más verla; aquella atracción no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido jamás. Pero Edward no respetaba demasiado a las mujeres sedientas de dinero como ella, como mucho podría convertirla en su amante. Eso era algo que Bella jamás aceptaría. Entonces, Edward descubrió que ella tenía ciertas deudas y pensó que ahora podría comprarla.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer , esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro de la obra de Julia James.**_

Capítulo 1

PARECÍA una fulana!

Bella, apoyada en la cómoda de la revuelta habitación, se quedó mirando la imagen escandalosa que le devolvía el espejo. Llevaba kilos de maquillaje y la melena castaña caía tipo leona alrededor de su cara. Sus ojos eran como dos pozos chocolates, llevaba las pestañas cargadas de rímel y los labios pintados de un provocativo rojo cereza. Como accesorios, unos pendientes largos y varias cadenas colgando de su exageradísimo escote.

Bella sintió un escalofrío al ver el vestido de lamé plateado, con una raja hasta medio muslo y un escote que dejaba prácticamente sus pechos al aire...

Aquello era lo último que ella habría elegido, pero no fue elección suya.

-Toma, ponte esto -le dijo Jane-. Tú tienes más pecho que yo, así que te quedará bien. Estarás muy sexy y eso es lo que Aro quiere, ya sabes. Le encanta tener tías guapas alrededor. A todos los ricos les gusta. ¡Y tú estarías divina si te arreglases un poco más! Aunque, por otro lado, me alegra que no seas competencia.

Bella le había asegurado que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés por Aro Vulturi. Era el último hombre en el mundo que podría interesarle. De hecho, si por ella fuera ni se acercaría a aquel tipo tan desagradable, pero no podía negarse. Jane le había hecho un gran favor y lo que le pedía que hiciera esa noche no era para tanto... aunque fuese a hacerlo con la mayor desgana.

-Sólo tienes que quedarte al lado de Aro y evitar que otras lagartas se le acerquen. Esas asquerosas harían lo que fuera para quitármelo... -suspiró su amiga, llevándose una mano al estómago-. Te lo juro, no vuelvo a comer langosta. Llevo todo el día vomitando.

Bella se miró al espejo y también sintió náuseas. De verdad no quería hacer eso. No le gustaba el estilo de vida amoral de Jane y, además, tendría que salir del café antes de la hora y perder las propinas con las que daba un empujoncito a su salario. Pero su trabajo, aunque mal pagado, incluía una habitación y eso era importante porque los apartamentos en la costa española eran cada día más caros y ella tenía que contar cada euro.

Dinero. La necesidad de conseguirlo dominaba su existencia, haciéndola trabajar diez horas diarias, sin tiempo para nada más. Desde luego, no tenía tiempo para arreglarse y salir de juerga.

Jane, por supuesto, pensaba que era tonta.

-Con lo guapa que eres, deberías vivir como una princesa. En serio, si salieras conmigo tus preocupaciones desaparecerían. Hay tíos como Aro por todas partes, forrados de dinero y deseando pasarlo bien. Si te animaras un poco...

«Animarse un poco» quería decir acostarse con hombres ricos, como hacía Jane.

Pero eso no era para ella. Nunca podría serlo. La idea le daba repugnancia. Pero su amiga no tenía problemas para vivir de su cuerpo.

Bella se sintió avergonzada. Le debía muchos favores a Jane, que la había rescatado cuando estaba totalmente desesperada. No tenía derecho a condenarla.

Ni tenía derecho a no hacerle aquel favor, pensó mientras tomaba el bolso. Por muy poca gracia que le hiciera.

Edward Cullen arrugó el ceño al ver el grupo que rodeaba la mesa de black jack.

-Aro Vulturi -murmuró el hombre que estaba a su lado-. Drogas, extorsión, tráfico de armas... ¿quieres que siga?

Su jefe negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a sacarlo de aquí. Dame tiempo y luego hazte visible... pero no demasiado, ya sabes.

El jefe de seguridad de Edward Cullen asintió con la cabeza. Era una rutina que usaban a menudo para deshacerse de clientes indeseables.

-No le hará gracia. Está ganando.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Peor para él.

Le gustaría tratar con aquel gánster como se merecía, con los puños. Basura como Vulturi no era bienvenida en El Eclipse, por mucho dinero que dejasen en las mesas de juego. Pero esos métodos eran inapropiados para un casino de lujo. Mejor librarse de canallas como Vulturi sin destrozar el decorado...

Edward se acercó a la mesa de black jack, deteniéndose antes para saludar a algunos clientes y diciendo los consabidos piropos a las elegantes damas que se jugaban millones cada noche.

Mientras saludaba a un ex jugador de golf profesional que insistía en hacer negocios con él, miró por encima de su hombro al hombre que era su objetivo. Vulturi y su grupo dominaban una de las mesas de black jack. El gánster estaba gritando de alegría al ganar otra mano y su grupo lo jaleaba. Iban, como siempre, rodeados de chicas guapas y, como siempre, demasiado pintadas.

Otra razón para echar a Vulturi de allí. Las chicas como ésas tampoco eran bienvenidas en el casino. Las mujeres guapas eran buenas para el negocio porque los ricos querían verse rodeados de jóvenes bellezas, pero Edward no tenía intención de dejar que el casino se llenara de chicas que vendían su cuerpo para vivir.

Por guapas que fueran.

Como aquélla...

Edward miró a una de las que iba con el grupo de Vulturi. Era mucho más guapa que las demás. De hecho, era una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto nunca.

Una pena.

Su belleza natural quedaba arruinada por la cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba encima y por el horrible vestido de lamé plateado. Uno de los amigos de Vulturi le había pasado un brazo por los hombros y, al hacerlo, el escote del vestido se abrió, dejando al descubierto medio pecho. La chica no se había dado cuenta... aunque si se hubiera dado cuenta, le daría igual. Si le importaran esas cosas no iría con gánsters como Aro Vulturi.

Hora de librarse de ella. Hora de librarse de toda aquella basura. Despidiéndose del golfista, Edward se acercó al indeseado grupo.

Bella intentaba dejar de temblar, pero el tal Felix estaba pegado a ella como una lapa. La gruesa mano del hombre estaba sobre su hombro, manoseándola... y haciéndola sentir náuseas. Cuando Aro Vulturi ganó otra mano, Felix exclamó algo en su idioma, apretándola más fuerte.

«Por favor, tengo que salir de aquí», pensó Bella.

Cuando le presentaron al grupo de italianos en el vestíbulo del hotel supo que iba a pasar un mal rato.

Pero no podía decirle que no a Jane.

Y ésa era la razón por la que estaba allí, dejándose manosear. Por eso intentaba sonreír cuando sonreían los demás, mientras contaba los minutos hasta que acabase aquella tortura.

En silencio, se repitió a sí misma el consejo de Jane: «Sólo tienes que sonreír y ser amable con todos».

Y eso era lo que pensaba seguir haciendo. Sonreír y ser agradable. Sonreír y ser agradable.

Hasta que aquella noche infernal terminase de una vez por todas.

Ni siquiera podía hacer lo que Jane le había pedido: mantener a las otras chicas alejadas de Aro. Las dos se habían lanzado sobre él como fieras y a él no parecía importarle en absoluto.

Mientras intentaba no respirar el olor de la asquerosa colonia de Felix, vio que el crupier estaba mirando a alguien que se acercaba a la mesa.

Y se quedó de piedra.

Era español, de eso no había duda. Pálido, de ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo y largas pestañas, tenía un rostro auténticamente masculino. Era alto, más de metro ochenta, con esa gracia felina que poseían tantos de sus compatriotas. Pero, ¿tendrían todos esa piel clara, esa nariz aquilina, esos pómulos altos? ¿Esa boca esculpida, tan sensual?

Bella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Había visto muchos hombres guapos desde que llegó a España, pero nunca se había quedado mirando a uno boquiabierta.

Y no era sólo su belleza masculina lo que la atraía. Tenía un aspecto duro, peligroso incluso, una expresión que parecía decir: «Conmigo no se puede jugar». Era uno de esos hombres a los que todo el mundo saludaba con respeto y deferencia. Y con los que las mujeres querían irse a la cama...

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No se puede mirar a un hombre y, cinco segundos después, pensar en acostarse con él, se dijo Bella.

Pero con él sí.

No. Sólo era un hombre muy guapo, nada más. Además, no estaba para pensar en hombres. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir a aquella noche sin salir corriendo.

El español le dijo algo a Aro en voz baja, con expresión seria.

-... no está en mis manos -le oyó decir, mirándolos a todos.

Bella vio que Aro Vulturi se ponía tenso y que otro hombre, con aspecto de guardaespaldas, se acercaba a ellos.

El español sacó un papel del bolsillo de la chaqueta, habló brevemente en español con el crupier y luego anotó una cantidad.

-Regalo de la casa -le dijo a Aro-. Puede cobrarlo en caja.

Edward sabía que Vulturi lo aceptaría. Le costaba dinero sacarlo del casino, pero merecía la pena. Era un precio pequeño por echarlo de allí... y lo consiguió diciéndole que la policía española tenía detectives de paisano en el casino porque sospechaban de un negocio de lavado de dinero negro.

Vulturi asintió, como él había esperado, y le hizo un gesto a sus acompañantes.

Edward miró entonces a la chica del vestido plateado. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. De cerca era aún más guapa. Tenía el rostro ovalado, la nariz delicada, los labios perfectos y los ojos de color chocolate.

Y en cuanto a su cuerpo...

Para ser mujer, era alta, pero no de esas que parecen un saco de huesos. Tenía curvas, demasiadas quizá para aquel vestido tan descarado. Aunque así había tenido el placer de ver sus pechos.

El cuerpo de Edward reaccionó ante aquel pensamiento, pero intentó controlarse. Él no tenía interés en chicas como ésa. Ella y las demás pasarían de unas manos a otras durante toda la noche.

Bella se puso colorada aunque, bajo el pesado maquillaje, seguramente ni se notaría. El español la estaba mirando y sabía exactamente lo que vería: una chica fácil.

Lo que más le molestaba era que no podía culparlo por ello. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar viéndola con aquellas otras chicas cuyos nombres ni conocía pero que, evidentemente, solían ir al casino con hombres ricos para ver lo que sacaban?

Bella apartó la mirada, nerviosa.

Aro se levantó entonces y, con él, el resto del grupo. Una de las chicas lo tomó del brazo, preguntando qué pasaba, pero él no contestó. Fueron a la caja y esperaron mientras Aro recibía un montón de billetes.

Tanto dinero... Bella no podía apartar la mirada.

Mientras salían del casino, se dio cuenta de que el español no dejaba de mirarlos.

Debía ser el detective o el jefe de seguridad, pensó. Quizá le había advertido a Aro que alguien lo estaba buscando. Fuera lo que fuera, el «novio» de su amiga no parecía querer quedarse allí.

Cuando salieron del casino hacía fresco. Aún no había llegado la primavera y Bella sintió un escalofrío.

-Yo te daré calor -sonrió Felix, mostrándole un diente de oro mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Tenía un fuerte acento que hacía casi ininteligibles sus palabras, pero el brillo de sus ojos dejaba bien claro lo que quería. Bella no contestó. Intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa se le quedó congelada.

Entonces vio al español en la puerta del casino, mirándolos. Y su expresión no era muy amistosa.

Una limusina negra apareció entonces como por ensalmo.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Al hotel -contestó Felix-. A la suite del señor Vulturi. Hay una fiesta allí... una fiesta privada.

Bella se apartó. Aquel hombre parecía pensar que le pertenecía.

-Nos meteremos en el jacuzzi -dio Felix entonces-. Y yo te frotaré la espalda.

Ella se quedó helada, sin saber qué hacer.

Edward le dio las gracias al aparcacoches y subió al deportivo, suspirando. La noche le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Había conseguido que los gánsters se fueran del casino, pero no le gustaba la idea de que fuesen por allí.

Miró entonces la puerta del casino... ¿Cuántos años le había costado levantarlo? Sin embargo, y gracias a todos sus sacrificios, en menos de doce años se había convertido en uno de los mejores de la costa. Doce años trabajando para dejar de ser un estudiante sin blanca y convertirse en un hombre de negocios.

Aunque tuvo suerte; la costa mediterránea española se había convertido en un boom para turistas de mochila y para los que frecuentaban su casino, los que iban con mucho dinero y se lo gastaban en lujosas fiestas, en yates o en la mesa de black jack.

Edward pasó por delante del hotel, que también era de su propiedad. Al lado, las mansiones donde los millonarios tenían atracados sus yates y donde jugaban al golf.

El hotel El Eclipse daba mucho dinero, como el de Mallorca y el de Andalucía. Edward quería ampliar aún más el negocio, en Menorca quizá o en las islas Canarias. 0 quizá en la Costa de la Luz, en el Atlántico, incluso en el norte, donde la aristocracia inglesa se había jugado su dinero a principios del siglo XX.

España seguía siendo una meta para los turistas del norte de Europa, deseosos de sol. El turismo había llevado prosperidad y la vieja España, la que se separó de Europa por culpa de un dictador que permaneció en el cargo durante cuarenta años, había desaparecido para siempre, aunque mantenía muchas de sus tradiciones.

La historia era algo que siempre lo había fascinado... incluso durante un tiempo pensó ser profesor. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que le gustaba ganar dinero. Y tuvo más éxito del que hubiera podido imaginar. Ahora el dinero lo perseguía a él.

Y las mujeres. Especialmente las del norte de Europa, que se volvían locas cuando llegaban a España. Pero al menos antes, cuando era camarero, sabía que él era la atracción, no su dinero.

Desde que se hizo rico las cosas cambiaron por completo.

Edward apretó el acelerador, con gesto cínico. Recordaba su sorpresa al descubrir que un hombre con dinero podía tener todas las mujeres que quisiera. La costa estaba llena de chicas guapas en busca de hombres ricos. Cualquier hombre rico. Gordo, viejo, daba igual.

Descubrir que, para ellas, su cartera era más importante que él mismo le abrió los ojos.

Pero había aprendido rápidamente y ahora era lo suficientemente cínico como para elegir entre ellas a la más guapa. Y siempre había dónde elegir.

¿Siempre sería así?, se preguntó entonces. ¿Un desfile de mujeres guapas en su vida? Edward sonrió. No podía quejarse. La mayoría de los hombres envidiaría esa suerte.

Además, algún día sentaría la cabeza. Aunque no sabía cuándo. En cierto modo, su mundo era un mundo vacío. Pocos matrimonios duraban porque los ricos solían cambiar de esposa a menudo. Entonces pensó en sus padres, muertos los dos, que habían trabajado toda su vida como funcionarios. Cuando les dijo que no quería ser profesor les dio un disgusto, pero un verano trabajando en una inmobiliaria les abrió los ojos.

Sus padres habían vivido lo suficiente como para ver que su hijo se convertía en un próspero hombre de negocios, pero su padre estaba eternamente preocupado por los riesgos y su madre lamentaba que no se hubiera casado. Habían muerto los dos en un accidente de coche cinco años antes, dejándolo solo en el mundo. Y Edward dedicó todas sus energías desde entonces a construir El Eclipse.

Su único respiro, un palacete del siglo XVIII en las montañas, alejado de la costa, donde viviría cuando, por fin, decidiera sentar la cabeza.

Aunque tenía otra diversión: las mujeres. En aquel momento no salía con nadie; la última había sido una nórdica divorciada, increíblemente original entre las sábanas. Ella le había dejado claro que no le importaría convertirlo en su segundo marido, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto. Tanya Denali estaba enamorada de su dinero, no de él.

Intentaba esconderlo, claro, pero lo supo desde el principio. Aunque no fuera como aquellas chicas que colgaban del brazo de Vulturi, su objetivo era el mismo.

Entonces recordó a la chica del vestido plateado... Una pena. Había algo peculiar en ella, algo que le habría gustado explorar... si no fuera una de esas mercenarias. Además, en aquel momento estaría revolcándose con alguno de esos gánsteres... o con todos.

Edward pisó el freno al llegar a una intersección. Aunque era más de medianoche, había tráfico en ambas direcciones. El Eclipse estaba a ocho kilómetros del pueblo, pero en medio había muchas urbanizaciones y hoteles. Para llegar al palacete tendría que hacer lo que iba a hacer en unos minutos, tomar dirección norte.

Pero entonces algo llamó su atención. 0, más bien, alguien.

Automáticamente, levantó el pie del freno, sorprendido.

Bella hizo un gesto de dolor. Se había quitado los zapatos y caminar descalza era muy desagradable. Aunque era peor caminar sobre aquellos tacones de doce centímetros. La raja de la falda le resultaba conveniente en ese momento, pero le quedaban muchos kilómetros por delante.

Estaba furiosa. No con Aro Vulturi y su pandilla, sino consigo misma. Por muchos favores que le debiera a Jane, acostarse con aquel tal Felix no estaba en el programa.

Cada vez que lo pensaba le daban náuseas.

Por supuesto, se había negado a entrar en la limusina. A Aro no le hizo gracia, claro, pero Bella insistió en que quería volver a casa. Y, afortunadamente, Vulturi la dejó en paz.

No había llevado dinero para un taxi y era demasiado tarde para tomar el autobús... y si alguien paraba para llevarla, no sería por razones altruistas.

En ese momento, un coche se detuvo a su lado, pero Bella ni siquiera lo miró. «No te pares», se decía a sí misma. «Si te habla, ni lo mires».

De todas formas, sujetó uno de los zapatos por la punta. Si era necesario, usaría los tacones como arma. Bella se puso tensa al ver por el rabillo del ojo que un hombre salía del coche. Era un hombre alto, de esmoquin. Y el coche era un deportivo.

Los coches de lujo no eran raros en la costa, pero aquel modelo parecía el más lujoso de todos. Bajo, brillante, era casi como un coche de carreras.

«No te pares, sigue andando...»

-¿Señorita?

Aquella voz le resultaba familiar.

Era el español del casino, el que le había dado dinero a Aro. Y allí estaba, en medio de ninguna parte a la una de la mañana.

-¿Quiere que la lleve a algún sitio?

Había cierto tono de ironía en su voz y eso la molestó. Después de todo, era evidente que una mujer caminando a esas horas con un vestido de noche no lo haría por dar un paseo.

-No, gracias.

-No sea tonta -dijo él entonces, tomándola del brazo.

-¡Suélteme o le doy un taconazo! -exclamó Bella.

Él la soltó de inmediato.

-No se ponga así. Si va al pueblo, puedo llevarla.

-¿Por qué?

Cuando lo miró de cerca se le encogió el estómago. Era guapísimo. Había muchos hombres guapos por allí, pero aquél... aquél la atraía como no la había atraído ningún otro. Normalmente le gustaban los españoles, pero algo en aquel hombre le hacía tener pensamientos muy poco sensatos.

-Digamos que al casino no le haría un favor que le pasara algo. Tendríamos que contestar muchas preguntas de la policía...

-¿Cómo sabe que he estado en el casino? -preguntó ella.

-¿De dónde podría venir? No hay otro sitio por aquí que atrajese a una mujer como usted. Además, la he visto antes. Dígame una cosa, ¿por qué no se ha ido con sus amigos? ¿La limusina no era suficientemente grande?

-Sí, pero no me apetecía ir -contestó ella.

-¿No eran de su gusto, señorita? -sonrió entonces el español, irónico.

-Mire, detective o lo que sea, déjeme en paz. Estoy cansada y sólo quiero irme a dormir.

Bella iba a darse la vuelta, pero al hacerlo se clavó una piedra en el pie.

-Se va a hacer daño -le advirtió él-. Si tuviera un poco de sentido común aceptaría mi oferta. Créame, conmigo no corre peligro. Pero no todos los que paran al ver a una chica guapa lo hacen con buenas intenciones. Además, no creo que encuentre un coche más rápido que el mío.

Bella miró el deportivo.

-Muy bien, se lo ha prestado su jefe y quiere lucirlo, ¿no? Me alegro por usted.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió pensar que si era el jefe de seguridad del casino podría confiar en él. No iba a comprometer su trabajo asaltando a una turista, ¿no? Y estaba tan cansada, le dolían tanto los pies...

Cojeando, se acercó al coche.

-Café Carmen en la calle de las Américas, en el puerto viejo. Y vaya deprisa, si no le importa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

EL ESPAÑOL abrió la puerta del coche, esperó a que estuviera sentada y se colocó tras el volante. Estaba muy serio, como si no le hubiera gustado nada su tono.

«Pues peor para él», pensó Bella.

Ella no le había pedido que parase. Además, había pasado la peor noche de su vida. Y si hubiera subido a esa limusina... Bella sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -contestó ella, sin mirarlo. Pero, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver su mano sobre el volante. Tenía los dedos largos y las uñas bien cortadas. La manga negra del saco hacía contraste con lo blanco de su piel. Le hubiese gustado mirarlo bien, pero sólo era un hombre que la llevaba a casa, alguien del equipo del casino que no quería ningún escándalo.

-Un consejo, señorita...

-¿Sí?

-Los hombres como Vulturi son peligrosos. Y le advierto que su vida no le importa nada. Si, por casualidad, oyera usted algo sobre algunos de sus «negocios», no dudaría en quitársela de en medio...

-¿Qué?

-Ya me ha oído -contestó el español-. Los gánsters como Vulturi son así.

-¿Gánsters?

-¿No le gusta la palabra?

-¡Aro Vulturi no es un gánster! -protestó Bella-. Es un hombre de negocios que se ha hecho rico desde que cayó el Partido Comunista Italiano.

-Sí, claro, con tráfico de drogas, de armas...

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿De verdad es usted tan ingenua?

-¡Yo no sabía que fueran gánsteres!

¿Sería sincera?, se preguntó Edward. Si era así, se alegraba de haber parado. Ninguna mujer vestida así debería ir sola a esas horas por la carretera. Pero, ¿había parado sólo por caballerosidad?

De cerca, aquella chica era guapísima... a pesar del maquillaje y el vestido. Pero incluso así le gustaba.

-¿De qué conoce a esos delincuentes? -preguntó Bella entonces.

-Conozco a todos los que van al casino.

-Ah, claro. Es su trabajo. Detective o jefe de seguridad, ¿no?

Edward apartó una mano del volante y abrió la guantera, de la que sacó una tarjeta.

Edward Cullen. Inmobiliaria El Crepúsculo, leyó Bella.

-Conozco absolutamente a todos los que entran en mi casino, señorita. Tenemos una base de datos, algo necesario en este negocio. Algunos, como nuestro amigo Aro Vulturi, se gastan un dinero de origen desconocido y que llama la atención de la policía. Tales jugadores no son bienvenidos en mi casino.

-¿El casino es suyo?

-Soy propietario del casino, el hotel y los chalés de El Eclipse.

-Pensé que era un detective o algo así -murmuró ella, sorprendida-. Y que le habían prestado el coche.

-No, es mío. ¿le gusta?

-No está mal.

El hombre soltó una carcajada. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en su aparente falta de interés por un deportivo que costaba doscientos mil euros que le hacía gracia.

Además, una chica como ésa, que prácticamente llevaba un precio grabado en la frente...

Entonces, ¿por qué no parecía interesada? ¿Y por qué no se había quedado con Vulturi y sus acompañantes?

-¿Por qué no se fue con Vulturi?

-Porque no soy tan tonta. Puede que no supiera que es un gánster, pero no soy tan mema como para meterme en un coche con él y sus amigotes.

-Pensé que era para eso para lo que salía con ellos.

Bella apretó los labios. Muy bien, pensaba que era una fresca. Era normal, al verla con aquel vestido.

-Pues no. Estaba con ellos porque... porque le estaba haciendo un favor a la novia de Aro Vulturi. Está mala y no quería que alguna lagarta le quitase el novio, así que yo estaba ahí para evitarlo. Cuando él y sus amiguitos quisieron seguir la fiesta en privado yo dije que me iba a mi casa. No les hizo gracia y acabé caminando.

-Debería haberle pedido un taxi al portero.

-Los taxis cuestan dinero, señor Cullen.

-Ah, claro, y a usted sólo le gusta gastarse el dinero de los demás -sonrió él.

-No tiene ningún derecho a decir eso. No me conoce de nada -replicó Bella.

-La costa está llena de chicas buscando hombres que se gasten dinero en ellas -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero yo no soy una de ellas.

-Si no quiere que la gente piense eso, le sugiero que no vista de esa forma. Y que no salga con gente como Aro Vulturi.

-Ya le he dicho que estaba haciéndole un favor a mi amiga.

-Ya.

-Mire, señor Cullen, soy una ingenua, de acuerdo. Pero no soy ese tipo de chica... aunque usted lo crea.

-Pues entonces no vuelva a hacerle favores a esa amiga suya.

-No lo haré, desde luego. Pero que lo haya hecho no me convierte en una chica fácil, así que deje de mirarme con esa cara. Yo no le he pedido que me lleve a casa y no le he pedido que me dé una charla. Créame, no pienso volver a ver a Vulturi y no pienso volver a entrar en su precioso casino. Si iba a decirme que no volviera por allí, puede ahorrárselo.

El hombre la miró, sorprendido.

-Es una pena que no quiera volver por el casino -dijo entonces.

Sus protestas eran tan vehementes que tenía que creerla. Y si no se acostaba con Vulturi y su pandilla... se alegraba mucho más porque entonces sí le interesaba.

Bella lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Quería que volviera al casino?

¿Por qué?

Habían llegado al pueblo y se dirigían al puerto, a través de las calles estrechas. Mientras doblaba una esquina, él le sonrió y a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Tenía una sonrisa... hacía que le temblasen las piernas.

No había nada cínico o irónico en esa sonrisa, además.

Sólo era... sexy.

-Me gustaría que volviera a mi casino, pero esta vez como invitada mía, señorita...

-Isabella, Bella Swan.

-Señorita Swan -murmuró él, con un fuerte y sensual acento español.

Aquélla había sido la peor noche de su vida, le dolían los pies de caminar descalza y, sin embargo, estaba pasando algo... era como si un chorro de champán recorriera sus venas.

Y todo por el hombre que iba sentado a su lado, el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

Que acababa de decir que le gustaría volver a verla.

Desgraciadamente, sólo podía darle una respuesta.

-Me temo que no será posible.

Edward la miró, perplejo. Las mujeres no lo rechazaban... a menos que estuvieran haciéndose las duras, como parte del ritual de algunas mujeres para sentir que no acababan en la cama al primer intento.

Pero siempre acababan en la cama. En su cama.

Y aquélla también lo haría.

Aunque se mostrase indignada, había visto que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Y aunque su dinero ahora hacía que las mujeres estuvieran más interesadas por él, también sabía que aquella tensión no tenía nada que ver con su cuenta bancaria.

El vestido, obsceno pero aceptable en aquel momento, dejaba al descubierto un escote estupendo. Sí, le gustaría volver a verla. Desde luego que sí.

Muchos hombres no necesitaban conocer en absoluto a una mujer para irse a la cama con ella. Ni muchas mujeres. Algunos se conformaban con un par de copas antes de disfrutar de las caricias más íntimas. Pero él prefería un poco más de sutileza. Le gustaba disfrutar del proceso de seducción, sabiendo cuál sería el resultado.

Pero con aquella chica...

No le importaría nada que la jornada fuese más corta.

Se sentía tentado, más tentado que nunca. Hacía tiempo que no veía a una mujer tan guapa y descubrir que no se acostaba con aquel gánster la hacía aún más atractiva.

Y cuanto antes le quitase aquella atrocidad de vestido, mejor.

Poco después llegaron a la calle de las Américas. No podía entrar con el deportivo porque era una calle muy estrecha. Podía ver el letrero del café Carmen, un típico bar para turistas, pero no le apetecía dejar allí el coche. Aunque seguramente podría, porque la calle estaba llena de ellos, algunos aparcados en la acera. Por supuesto, podría decirle que recogiera su cepillo de dientes para ir a su casa...

¿Iría? Seguro que podría convencerla, pensó. A los treinta y cuatro años, había aprendido a saber cuándo una mujer estaba interesada en él.

Y Bella Swan lo estaba.

Le había molestado que la confundiera con una chica fácil... y eso también podría ser muy erótico. Bella Swan lo miraba con deseo, estaba seguro.

Pero, ¿debía disfrutar del placer esa misma noche o de la anticipación de ese placer? Ambas posibilidades lo atraían.

-Puede dejarme aquí -dijo ella entonces.

Edward sonrió. Las chicas inglesas eran especialistas en usar ese frío tono británico. Era una forma de decir «no me toques», aunque luego, cuando las tocabas, ellas estaban deseándolo. Si aquella rosa británica no quería que la tocase se comería el proverbial sombrero.

No, era algo mutuo, seguro. Y no había razón para no disfrutar de aquella atracción.

Cuando se volvió tuvo que contener el aliento. El aire del mar había alisado su pelo, que caía en ondas sobre su espalda. Y, a pesar del maquillaje, era increíblemente guapa.

-¿De verdad quieres irte? -preguntó él entonces, tuteándola.

Bella se puso tensa. Algo pasaba entre ellos, estaba pasando desde que él la invitó a volver por el casino...

Era como si hubiese caído una barrera, la barrera de que él la creyera promiscua. Y eso hizo que, de nuevo, Bella sintiera como si chorros de champán corrieran por sus venas. El desprecio que vio en sus ojos cuando estaba con Aro había desaparecido. Ahora, lo único que veía en sus ojos era...

Deseo.

Nada más.

Bella no era una experta, pero tendría que ser una tonta para no saber ver el deseo en los ojos de un hombre.

Y qué hombre...

El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Que un hombre guapísimo la mirase con deseo era halagador, pero no había espacio para eso en su vida. Su vida estaba centrada en una sola cosa: ganar dinero. Hasta que pudiera librarse de la carga que llevaba sobre sus espaldas.

No tenía tiempo para un romance.

Ni siquiera con un hombre como Edward Cullen, que hacía que su corazón se acelerase.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si se quedara?

Bella apretó los labios, intentando apartar la mirada. Y fracasando completamente.

Sabía lo que pasaría si se quedaba en el coche, que acabaría en su cama.

¡No! Eso era imposible, se dijo.

Sin embargo, sentía los ojos oscuros del hombre clavados en ella. Se le dilataron las pupilas y observó, fascinada, que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Podía respirar el aroma de su colonia, mezclado con el olor de los asientos de piel. Y el olor de su cuerpo, leve pero potente.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

-No puedo -dijo entonces-. No puedo.

-Inténtalo -murmuró Edward, metiendo la mano por debajo de su pelo-. Inténtalo.

El beso fue un regalo. Bella cerró los ojos, como para olvidar lo que estaba haciendo y para saborearlo mejor. Sin saberlo, dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando él abrió su boca para introducir la lengua.

El tiempo se detuvo. Se detuvo hasta que él se apartó.

-Ese ha sido un buen intento -sonrió Edward, inclinándose de nuevo-. Pero la próxima vez puedes hacerlo mejor.

Bella se puso tensa.

-¡No!

El rechazo fue claro. Absoluto.

Edward se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué significaba eso? Sonaba sincero, demasiado sincero.

-Muchas gracias, pero tengo que irme -dijo ella entonces, a toda velocidad, buscando sus zapatos.

Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Edward la tomó por la muñeca.

-No quiero que te vayas.

Era cierto, no quería. Había algo en aquella mujer que lo hacía desear no perderla.

La voz ronca del hombre era tan persuasiva, pero Bella tardó unos segundos en encontrar la suya:

-Eso es evidente. Pero si quería cobrarse el favor, debería habérmelo dicho desde el principio.

Edward Cullen se puso muy serio, pero a Bella le daba igual. Lo único que quería era salir de allí. Lo antes posible.

-Antes no parecías tener tanta prisa.

-Mire, ha sido un beso de buenas noches, de acuerdo. Gracias por traerme. Espero que esos gánsters no vuelvan por su casino. Yo tampoco lo haré, no se preocupe.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? -pregunto Bella, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no piensas volver al casino?

Seguía sujetando su muñeca y ella no tenía fuerzas para soltarse. Todavía no.

-¿Por qué? Es evidente. No es el tipo de sitio al que yo suelo ir. No tengo dinero para jugar y ya le he dicho que no suelo salir con hombres como Aro Vulturi.

-Me alegro. Porque el único hombre con el que quiero verla es conmigo, señorita Swan.

Le estaba tomando el pelo. Y eso la enfadó... y la excitó al mismo tiempo.

-Da igual lo que usted quiera, señor Cullen, porque no va a conseguirlo -dijo Bella entonces, soltándose de un tirón-. No soy esa clase de chica. Sé que hay muchas inglesas que se comportan de esa forma, pero yo llevo tres años aquí y no me acuesto con cualquiera. Así que, gracias y buenas noches.

Salió del coche, indignada y, a la vez, sintiendo una absurda pena porque sabía que Edward Cullen nunca, jamás, volvería a cruzarse en su camino.

Mientras caminaba, sentía los faros del coche clavados en su espalda, como dos ojos vigilantes. Pero cuando entró en el portal y oyó que el deportivo arrancaba sintió... algo que no podría definir en aquel momento.

Que no quería definir.

Bella subió las escaleras intentando no recordar lo que había sentido al besar a aquel hombre.

-Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen-repetía Bella, disfrutando del sonido exótico de ese nombre.

Tan exótico como él mismo.

Mientras se quitaba el maquillaje, la imagen de Edward Cullen daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza.

Pero era absurdo. ¿Para qué pensar en aquel español que la había besado como nadie, qué había inflamado sus sentidos como ningún otro hombre?

Los hombres como Edward Cullen, que coleccionaban mujeres, no eran para ella.

Además, en su vida no había tiempo para romances. Sólo para ganar dinero. Siempre ganar dinero...

Para poco a poco, semana a semana, poder pagar su deuda.

¿Cómo se había metido en aquel terrible lío? ¿Cómo era posible que debiese miles y miles de euros?

Bella levantó la barbilla. Volvería a hacerlo todo otra vez, sin duda. No lo lamentaba en absoluto.

Mientras se quitaba la sombra de ojos, sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Lágrimas familiares ya. Lágrimas que borraban todos sus tristes pensamientos, su angustia. Que borraban incluso el recuerdo de Edward Cullen.

-¡Bells! ¿A qué demonios estás jugando? ¡Te pedí que cuidases de Aro, no que se lo pusieras a Heidi en bandeja de plata! ¿Cómo has podido traicionarme así?

Era Jane, claro. Bella sabía que se enfadaría cuando supiera que no terminó la noche con Aro y su pandilla. Y, por supuesto, su amiga estaba frente a la barra del café, furiosa.

-Sí, bueno, me dijiste que Aro se pasaba la noche en el casino y que luego me llevarían a casa, pero no fue así. De repente, salimos del casino y...

-¡Deberías haberte quedado con él!

-Iban a su hotel, Jane. Eso no era parte del trato y tú lo sabes.

Jane apretó los dientes.

-Muchas gracias, Bella. Aro pasó la noche con Heidi y ahora ella me lo está restregando por la cara... Y yo no pienso perder a Aro porque es mío.

Bella no dijo nada. Si no hubiera sido por Jane, no sabía qué habría sido de ella. Seis meses atrás, el banco la había amenazado con cargar un interés enorme sobre su deuda, un interés que le sería imposible pagar por mucho que trabajase. Estaba desesperada.

Y ella la había ayudado.

-Yo te prestaré el dinero sin intereses, ¿de acuerdo? Así podrás pagar al banco y devolverme el dinero cuando puedas.

Bella aceptó la oferta llena de gratitud, pero incluso pagándole mes a mes, iba a tardar años en condonar su deuda. Jane, por supuesto, pensaba que estaba loca por no aceptar el camino más fácil: dejar que algún tipo rico le diera dinero.

«No puedo creer que prefieras trabajar como una esclava cuando podrías solucionar el problema en unos días», le había dicho cien veces.

-¿No viste anoche lo que te estás perdiendo, Bells? -suspiró su amiga-. El Eclipse es un sitio fantástico. Una vez fui con otro tío, pero espero que Aro me lleve esta noche... cuando me haya librado de Heidi, claro.

Bella no quiso decirle que seguramente Aro Vulturi no podría volver a pisar El Eclipse. ¿Sabría su amiga que Vulturi era un gánster?

Seguramente sí. Y seguramente no le importaba. Jane era así.

Lamentaba haberla decepcionado, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer ciertas cosas.

El café se había llenado de clientes y Bella se concentró en su trabajo. Poco después, Jane le dijo que se iba al salón de belleza para ponerse divina antes de que Heidi clavase sus garras en Aro.

Aliviada, ella siguió trabajando. Pero mientras servía cafés, recordó de nuevo a Edward Cullen, el hombre más fabuloso que había conocido nunca, inclinándose hacia ella para besarla...

Se le escapó un vaso de las manos y cayó al suelo con un estruendo de cristales rotos.

Junto con aquel recuerdo.

Edward Cullen no era para ella.

Pero siguió apareciendo en sus sueños, dormida y despierta. Seguía pareciéndole fantástico que un hombre tan poderoso como Edward Cullen hubiese querido tener algo con ella, que la hubiera invitado a su casino.

«¿Y por qué quiere volver a verte?», se preguntó entonces. «Para acostarse contigo, nada más. Da igual que bese mejor que nadie, sólo quiere echar un polvo».

A Bella se le encogió el corazón. Pero era absurdo seguir pensando en él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, seguía soñando con él y la tentación de volver a verlo era casi insoportable.

«Podrías tomarte una noche libre para ir al casino, ¿no? Sólo para verlo una vez más. Sólo eso».

Pero el sentido común le dijo que era una tontería.

Sí, seguro, eso es todo lo que quieres. Mentirosa. Lo que quieres es mucho más que mirarlo y él también, así que no seas idiota».

Bella siguió barriendo el suelo del café antes de abrir. El señor Banner pasaría por allí aquel día. Era el propietario de varios cafés en el pueblo y, aunque no tenía nada personal contra él, le daba rabia que, a cambio de la habitación en el piso de arriba, le pagase tan poco. Ella era una buena trabajadora, responsable y seria.

Pero debía serlo porque tenía sobre sus espaldas un montón de deudas.

Bella sonrió al recordar el deportivo de Edward Cullen. A saber el dineral que valdría, pero para él era sólo un juguete. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que era un simple detective? El esmoquin de diseño debería haberle dado una pista... además de su aspecto imponente.

Otra vez estaba pensando en él...

«¿Es que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza?», se preguntó.

«No. Y no quiero. Quiero seguir pensando en él, soñando con él, aunque es completamente absurdo. Aunque sé que si volviera a El Eclipse sería exclusivamente para acostarme con él».

«Pero lo pasaría bien», le dijo una traidora vocecita.

¿Y qué había de malo en pasarlo bien?

Que ella no podía permitírselo, se dijo Bella a sí misma. La razón por la que seguía pensando en Edward Cullen era que así olvidaba sus problemas. Pero la única forma de solucionarlos era pagarle a Jane lo que le debía. No podía perder el tiempo pensando en un millonario español de ojos verdes y largas pestañas...

Con un decidido golpe de fregona, Bella siguió limpiando el suelo.

Después de comer, cuando muchos españoles se estaban echando la siesta, Jane volvió al café. Bella estaba haciendo caja. Una pareja británica tomaba un refresco en la terraza, pero el interior del café estaba vacío.

Jane llevaba una faldita rosa cortísima, un top blanco y unas gafas de sol rodeadas de brillantitos sobre el pelo rubio. Entró en el bar moviendo provocativamente las caderas. Lo hacía siempre, aunque no hubiese público.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Bien... bueno, no del todo -suspiró su amiga, mirándola de una forma que no le gustó nada.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Bella-. ¿No has podido librarte de Heidi?

Jane sonrió, mirándose las uñas que, por un momento, parecían garras.

-Claro que sí.

Bella no se atrevió a preguntarle cómo.

-La cosa es que, aunque me he librado de Heidi, sigo teniendo un problemilla.

-¿Cuál?

-Aro está enfadado por lo de la otra noche. No le hizo gracia que pasaras de él. La gente no hace eso, especialmente las chicas.

-Le dije que sólo había aceptado ir con ellos al casino, nada más.

-Sí, ya, pero no le hizo gracia. A Aro le gusta salirse siempre con la suya y tiene la impresión... -Jane soltó una risita-. Bueno, ya sabes cómo son los hombres. Tiene la impresión de que le hiciste quedar mal delante de los demás.

-Iban al hotel, Jane, al jacuzzi. Y por cómo me manoseaba el tal Felix, estaba claro cuál era su propósito. Ya sabes que yo no hago esas cosas...

-No te acuestas con nadie, desde luego -la interrumpió Jane-. Pero Aro está enfadado y lo está pagando conmigo. Mira, me hace falta ropa nueva porque ya no tengo nada que ponerme y ahora ha cerrado el puño.

Bella apretó los labios.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Claro que tiene que ver. No quiero meter la pata con Aro, Bells. Es un tío que sabe gastarse el dinero, por eso te envié con él el otro día. Lo que no sabía es que ibas a estropearlo todo.

-Sí, bueno, yo tampoco sabía que querrían meterse conmigo en un jacuzzi -replicó Bella-. Sé que te debo mucho, Jane, pero yo no puedo vivir como tú. Yo no soy así, lo siento.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Admito que a mí el sexo me gusta mucho, siempre me ha gustado. Pero lo único que necesitas es un tío rico. Eso es todo. Él te sacaría de este lío... y podrías pasarlo bien.

Habían hablado mil veces de aquello y la discusión siempre terminaba de la misma forma.

-No voy a acostarme con nadie para pagar mis deudas, Jane.

La otra chica suspiró, irritada.

-Estás tirando tu juventud por la ventana, Bells. Trabajas como una esclava cuando podrías estar pasándolo en grande sin mover un dedo... Y no serás siempre tan guapa, te lo aseguro. Ahora hay un montón de chicas jovencísimas pisándonos los talones -dijo entonces, con expresión angustiada-. No puedo dejar que se me escape Aro, así que... tienes que venir con nosotros esta noche.

-¡De eso nada!

-Bells...

-Jane, no. No puedo. Lo siento, pero no quiero acercarme a Aro Vulturi.

Quizá su amiga no sabía que Vulturi era un gánster. 0 quizá sí y se hacía la ciega. En cualquier caso, no quería explicarle cómo lo había sabido ella.

-Ya sé que te debo mucho, pero...

-No me lo debes a mí, se lo debes a Aro.

-¿Qué?

Jane apartó la mirada.

-Hace unos meses me dejé llevar cuando estábamos en el casino de Puerto Banús... y perdí mucho dinero de Aro. A él no le hizo gracia, claro. Como no podía pagárselo, le conté que... en fin, que alguien me debía dinero a mí y él me dijo que le transfiriese la deuda. Así que, técnicamente, a quien le debes el dinero es a él no a mí.

-¿Le debo siete mil euros a Aro Vulturi? -exclamó Bella, con voz temblorosa.

Jane se encogió de hombros.

-No pasa nada. Tú sigue pagándome como hasta ahora y Aro estará contento. Sólo te lo he contado para que sepas que nos conviene a las dos llevarnos bien con él. Por eso tienes que venir esta noche con nosotros. Él salvará la cara delante de los demás y dejará de estar enfadado conmigo. No te preocupes, podrás salir corriendo antes de medianoche.

Bella no estaba escuchando porque sólo podía pensar en una cosa: le debía siete mil euros a un gánster.

En su cabeza, oyó la advertencia de Edward Cullen: «Los hombres como Vulturi son peligrosos. Y le advierto que su vida no le importa nada. Si, por casualidad, oyera usted algo sobre alguno de sus negocios, no dudaría en quitársela de en medio».

Le habría gustado soltar una carcajada histérica, pero no pudo porque Jane seguía hablando.

-Así que vendré a buscarte esta tarde. Luego nos reuniremos con Aro y...

-No puedo -la interrumpió Bella.

-¿Cómo qué no?

-Que esta noche no puedo.

-Bells, puedes cerrar el café antes de la hora. Necesito tu ayuda, de verdad.

Pero Bella era inmune a la impaciencia y la angustia en la voz de su amiga. Lo único que tenía claro era que por nada del mundo iba a salir con un gánster al que debía siete mil euros.

-No puedo -repitió, intentando encontrar una buena excusa-. Porque... esta noche tengo una cita.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

BELLA podía sentir los nervios agarrados al estómago mientras salía del taxi y caminaba hacia la lujosa entrada del casino.

¿Se había vuelto loca?

Había sido un impulso, quizá un impulso absurdo lo que le hizo decirle a Jane que no podía salir con ella porque tenía una cita. Jane, de inmediato, quiso saber con quién y ella le contó que era alguien a quien conoció en El Eclipse.

-¿Es rico? -preguntó su amiga, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Bella asintió.

-¡Genial! ¡Bells, éste podría ser tu golpe de suerte! Tú sal esta noche con ese tío y yo le diré a Aro que a lo mejor puedes pagarle antes de lo previsto. Eso lo pondrá de buen humor. Por cierto, si quieres que te dé algún consejo sobre cómo calentarlo en la cama, pregúntame, soy una experta. Tengo un repertorio que te dejaría de piedra. Pero guárdalo para cuando lo necesites, ¿eh? Si ves que empieza a pasar de ti...

Bella escuchaba todo aquello intentando no decirle a su amiga lo que pensaba de ella.

-La verdad, siento mucha curiosidad por ese tío. Tiene que ser tremendo para que hayas aceptado salir con él. Juega bien tus cartas y puedes ganar mucho dinero, Bells. Primero engánchalo bien. No le dejes claro desde el principio que lo que buscas es el dinero... a estos tíos les gusta pensar que estás loca por ellos, aunque en la cama sean una pena. Estaría bien que le sacaras una buena cantidad para dársela a Aro... Pero bueno, después de esta noche no tendrás que preocuparte. Quiere irse a Montecarlo, así que no te dará problemas.

-Ya -murmuró Bella, angustiada.

-Estoy muy contenta por ti. Ya verás lo bien que lo vas a pasar a partir de ahora... dinero, fiestas, ropa.

Ella no dijo nada. Debía estar loca para haberse inventado que tenía una cita con Edward Cullen.

¿Querría verla después de lo que pasó la otra noche? A lo mejor se había olvidado de ella por completo.

Bella se puso colorada al pensar en lo que iba a hacer: presentarse delante de un hombre que poseía un hotel y un casino, un hombre cuya imagen había aparecido en sus sueños desde que lo conoció, y esperar que la dejase estar en el casino toda la noche como coartada para no tener que salir con Aro Vulturi.

Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en el gánster. En realidad, la vergüenza de enfrentarse con Edward Cullen era el menor de sus problemas.

Pero mientras se aproximaba a la puerta del casino se dio cuenta de que, antes, iba a tener que enfrentarse con otro obstáculo: el portero.

-Perdone, señorita, ¿viene acompañada?

-No, vengo sola.

-Lo siento, pero no pueden entrar mujeres solas en el casino.

-Tengo más de veintiún años -replicó ella, sorprendida. ¿Podría aquel hombre pensar que era menor de edad?

-Lo siento, son reglas de la casa no admitir a señoritas que vengan solas -insistió el portero.

Bella lo entendió entonces y se puso colorada.

Aquella noche no llevaba el descarado vestido que Jane le había prestado y pensaba que tenía una apariencia aceptable. Aquel vestido era lo único que le quedaba de los días en los que se gastaba dinero como si no existiera el día de mañana.

Pero el día de mañana había llegado y estaba allí mismo, delante de su cara. Sin embargo, el tul que rozaba sus rodillas la llevó a momentos más felices, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando paseaba alegremente por la costa española como si tuviera todo el derecho a estar allí.

Pero no había tiempo para recuerdos dolorosos.

-Yo... estuve aquí la otra noche.

-Lo siento, señorita -insistió el portero, señalando un taxi.

«¡No!», pensó Bella. No podían echarla antes de entrar.

-Espere un momento -dijo, sacando del bolso la tarjeta de Edward Cullen-. El señor Cullen me pidió que viniera. Me dio esto la otra noche.

-Un momento, por favor. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Bella Swan.

El hombre sacó un móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número.

-La señorita Swan está aquí, señor Cullen... Sí, muy bien -dijo, antes de colgar-. Puede pasar, señorita.

Aliviada, Bella entró en el vestíbulo. Estaba mirando el elegante suelo de moqueta beige y los candelabros cuando lo vio en la escalera, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo.

Edward Cullen.

Se acercaba a ella, tan fabuloso como la primera vez, elegantísimo con el esmoquin, alto y tan, tan guapo.

Cuando se detuvo delante de ella, el corazón de Bella se aceleró.

-Has venido.

No dijo nada más. No tenía que hacerlo.

La supuesta razón para estar allí: el miedo a Aro Vulturi al que debía siete mil euros... se evaporó.

Sólo miraba a Edward Cullen, que la miraba a su vez con una sonrisa en los labios, como si fuera justo la persona a la que había estado esperando.

-Sí -dijo Bella por fin. Era todo lo que tenía que decir.

Él tomó su mano para llevársela a los labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Ven conmigo.

Edward se sentía triunfante. Triunfante y satisfecho. No se había equivocado. Aunque Bella había tardado dos noches en aparecer, dos noches en las que estuvo convencido de que en cualquier momento iba a mirar alrededor y la encontraría allí. Si no hubiera aparecido esa noche, habría ido a buscarla.

Pero estaba allí. Edward volvió a sentir la anticipación. Oh, sí, definitivamente la anticipación.

Se había hecho la dura. Y le parecía bien porque así había aumentado su apetito. Lo hizo esperar y también le parecía bien porque así. aumentaría el placer del festín.

Mientras iban hacia el bar, su aroma lo envolvió. No llevaba perfume, era su propio aroma personal, el olor de su pelo. Y en cuanto a su vestido, era como si nunca la hubiera visto con aquel horror de lamé plateado. Aquella noche iba vestida como debía vestir siempre una mujer como ella. El color negro, el elegante corte del vestido, sin mangas, el pelo recogido en un moño que dejaba su rostro al descubierto... y aquella noche no llevaba apenas maquillaje, sólo brillo en los labios. Esos labios que serían suyos.

Pero todavía no. «La noche es joven», pensó. La saborearía. Saborearía el placer de dejar que su belleza lo tentase.

Y antes de la consumación había que observar ciertos rituales.

-¿Champán?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Era incapaz de decir nada. Su corazón latía hasta ahogarla y sólo tenía ojos para él.

Edward Cullen.

Que estaba sonriéndole.

«¿Qué me está pasando?». «¿Por qué siento esto?».

Pero no quería una respuesta. No quería pensar. Sólo quería que Edward Cullen volviese a mirarla y mirarlo a él durante toda la noche.

Embriagada, oyó cómo el camarero descorchaba una botella de champán y vio que Edward le ponía una copa en la mano.

-Gracias por venir esta noche.

Su voz era suave, como una caricia, pero Bella parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

-Eres exquisita. Tan preciosa...

Sus ojos le decían eso.

-Tú también -contestó ella sin darse cuenta.

Edward sonrió, como si la respuesta lo divirtiera.

-Entonces, creo que nos espera una noche maravillosa.

Y en sus ojos había más, mucho más que una sonrisa. Mucho, mucho más.

Se había convertido en otra persona, de eso estaba segura. La otra Bella, que había existido hasta que Edward Cullen bajó por la escalera y la tomó de la mano, había desaparecido por completo. Debía estar en alguna parte, entre las sombras, pero no la encontraba.

No encontraba su miedo, su revulsión ante el lío en el que se había metido con un gánster...

Edward Cullen sencillamente había hecho desaparecer a esa otra Bella.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esperar tanto? -preguntó él entonces, su voz tan suave como una caricia-. No, déjalo, no digas nada. Estás aquí, eso es lo único importante.

«Sí», pensó ella, como flotando en una nube de felicidad. Eso era lo único que importaba. Nada más.

Desde luego, no la sórdida historia de su deuda con un delincuente.

-¿No le estarás haciendo otro favor a tu amiga?

-No...

-Recuerdas lo que te dije de Vulturi, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo no quiero saber nada de él -dijo, cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

-Me alegro. No es una persona recomendable. Aléjate de él... y de cualquiera que lo conozca.

Bella sintió miedo. «Díselo», pensó. «Dile por qué estás aquí». «Dile que has venido huyendo precisamente de Aro Vulturi, porque venir aquí era una excusa para evitarlo. Dile que estás hasta el cuello de deudas».

Pero no podía decírselo. No le salían las palabras. No quería ver la expresión de Edward Cullen cuando se lo dijera. No quería su desprecio.

Aquella noche era un sueño, un breve sueño y no podía destruirlo.

¿Para qué? Sólo estaría allí una noche. Jane pensaba que había ido al casino para verse con un amante rico, pero no era así. Ella no era así, no podría serlo nunca. No, aquélla era una noche de Cenicienta para ella. Una manera de alejarse de Aro Vulturi y disfrutar de la compañía de Edward Cullen. Y él parecía querer lo mismo.

Aquel hombre era suyo por una noche. Y luego volvería a la cruda realidad.

Pero aún no.

Edward la llevó a una mesa de ruleta y le pidió que se sentara.

-Elige un número y pon una de estas fichas.

Bella eligió uno al azar y vio que la rueda se ponía en marcha. No acertó, pero siendo Edward el propietario del casino, seguramente podía permitirse el lujo de perder dinero.

El crupier volvió a pedir que hicieran juego y Bella puso una ficha en la fecha de su cumpleaños, pero volvió a perder.

-Ahora elige tú.

Edward puso la ficha sobre un número y, atónita, Bella vio que la rueda se detenía precisamente en el que había elegido.

-¡Mi turno! -exclamó, emocionada, colocando ficha. Aquella vez ganó y levantó su copa para brindar.

-He ganado, así que es hora de dejarlo.

-Una chica muy sensata. Ven -sonrió Edward, tomando su mano.

Seguía como flotando. No podía resistirlo, era como si todos sus problemas hubieran desaparecido.

Y no quería estropear el sueño, la única vez que podría estar con él.

Porque eso era Edward Cullen, un sueño. No podía ser nada más que eso, una maravillosa fantasía, como esa película de Woody Allen, La rosa púrpura de El Cairo, en la que la estrella de repente alarga la mano para atraer a una espectadora a ese mundo de glamour.

Al día siguiente se enfrentaría con sus problemas.

Pero no ahora.

-¿Bella?

-Perdona, no te he oído.

-Quiero enseñarte una vista preciosa -sonrió Edward, llevándola hacia la terraza.

La vista del puerto era, desde luego, fantástica, con sus yates amarrados, el aire perfumado, las estrellas brillando en el cielo.

Edward estaba detrás de ella, acariciando sus brazos. Bella no se movió, no podía moverse. El universo entero parecía concentrado en aquellas manos masculinas que la hacían sentir escalofríos.

-¡Edward! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

La interrupción fue como una bofetada. Edward la soltó de inmediato.

-Jasper... me alegro de verte.

Un hombre se acercaba a ellos. Llevaba una elegante chaqueta blanca y un vaso de whisky en la mano.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije el otro día? -le preguntó, con acento irlandés.

-Claro que sí -contestó Edward.

La propuesta de Jasper Whitlock parecía muy buena sobre el papel: un club de golf exclusivo que combinaría el prestigio de Whitlock como deportista con el buen gusto de El Eclipse.

-Si te parece bien, iré mañana con mi arquitecto para echar un vistazo.

-Estupendo. ¿A las doce?

-A las doce.

-Perdona -dijo Edward cuando el hombre volvió a entrar en la sala.

-No quiero monopolizarte -sonrió Bella.

-Pero lo haces. Y me gusta. Dime, ¿qué te apetece hacer ahora? ¿Quieres volver a jugar? ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí un rato, admirando el paisaje? ¿Quieres cenar?

-Me gustaría cenar algo, sí.

-Estupendo -sonrió Edward.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se preguntó Bella, sentada frente a Edward Cullen en el restaurante del casino. Estaba lleno de gente, pero el maître los llevó a una mesa apartada y era casi como si estuvieran solos.

La comida era soberbia. La terrina de marisco parecía derretirse en su boca, regada con un delicioso vino blanco. Hacía siglos que no comía así. No había vuelto a hacerlo desde... Pero no quería pensar. Aquella noche pasaría enseguida y, al día siguiente, tendría que lidiar con la realidad.

Pero aún no.

Bella le preguntó por El Eclipse, fascinada por el funcionamiento de un sitio como aquél. Edward le habló del turismo...

-Es una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo. Ofrece mucho, pero se lleva mucho también.

-Es una bendición para los británicos que no soportan el frío de Inglaterra -sonrió Bella.

-Llevas algún tiempo en España, ¿verdad?

-Sí, casi tres años.

-¿Viniste aquí de vacaciones?

-Algo así. Vine con una persona...

-¿Y sigues con ella?

-No, ya no -contestó Bella, apartando la mirada.

Edward sonrió de nuevo.

La cena fue larga. En un par de ocasiones, Bella notó que alguna persona intentaba llamar la atención de Edward. Empleados o clientes, supuso. Pero, además de saludar a quienes se acercaban, Edward Cullen no dejó de mirarla.

Incluso cuando quien buscaba su atención era una rubia impresionante.

Estaba con otro hombre, pero mientras él pagaba la cuenta, se acercó a su mesa con un claro propósito.

-Edward, querido...

Tenía la voz ronca, con acento nórdico. Y llevaba un carísimo vestido de diseño italiano, muy escotado. Y un collar de diamantes.

-Hace siglos que no te veo -dijo la rubia, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Tanya.

-Deberíamos vernos ahora que he vuelto a España. En el yate, solos. Como antes.

-Últimamente tengo mucho trabajo, Tanya -sonrió Edward.

Un par de ojos helados se volvieron hacia Bella, pero rápidamente pareció desecharla como competencia.

-Bueno, llámame cuando dejes de tener cosas que hacer -dijo la rubia-. Si sigo por aquí, podríamos vernos.

-Muy bien -contestó él.

Tanya se volvió entonces hacia Bella.

-Que disfrutes de esta noche. No creo que haya más.

Cuando se quedaron solos, ella intentó sonreír.

-Vaya...

-Lo siento -dijo Edward.

-No es culpa tuya.

Además, la rubia no había dicho nada que ella no supiera. Aunque no iba a pasar la noche con Edward Cullen. Era un hombre guapísimo y extraordinariamente encantador, pero apenas lo conocía.

«Lo conocerías por la mañana», le dijo una vocecita.

No, eso no podía ser. Pero sí podía quedarse un poco más, tomar otra copa, charlar un rato.

-Tanya Denali es una mujer muy caprichosa. Se casó con un millonario, pidió el divorcio unos meses después y ahora está disfrutando de las rentas mientras decide a qué otro millonario le interesa enganchar.

Era un comentario muy cínico, pero a Bella no la sorprendió. Era lógico que Tanya quisiera «engancharlo». No había muchos millonarios tan guapos como Edward Cullen.

Aunque a ella su dinero le daba lo mismo. No estaba con él por eso.

Por primera vez en su vida, se alegró de ser guapa. Porque sabía que, de no ser así, no estaría sentada allí, que Edward no se habría fijado en ella. Ni siquiera sabría que existía.

Y no estaría sonriéndole de esa forma. Y ella no estaría deseando tocar sus labios, para grabar esa sonrisa en su memoria.

-Pobrecilla -se oyó decir a sí misma.

-¿Qué?

-No creo que sea muy feliz viviendo así -contestó Bella.

-La mayoría de las mujeres la envidian. Es guapísima, rica y joven. Tiene el mundo a sus pies.

Ella se preguntó si debía decir lo que pensaba: que, en su opinión, aquella chica no podía ser feliz si su objetivo era exclusivamente encontrar un millonario.

Para un hombre como Edward Cullen, y todos los que se movían en esos círculos, el dinero era lo único importante.

¿No le había contado mientras cenaban cómo empezó con un simple préstamo, cómo trabajó para construir el casino y todo lo demás? El dinero era fundamental para él.

Y lo último que quería era estropear la noche discutiendo sobre la felicidad o sobre cuestiones filosóficas.

-Pero tú no. Tú no estás a sus pies -sonrió Bella.

-Nunca lo he estado.

«No, tú simplemente te has acostado con ella».

Era un buen recordatorio, o debería haberlo sido. El problema era que mientras esas palabras se formaban en su mente, se formaba también una imagen. No de la rubia lisa quitándose el vestido mientras Edward Cullen la observaba, sino de ella misma. Se veía bajando la cremallera del vestido negro, dejando que cayera al suelo mientras Edward la miraba...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Bella se puso colorada.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

No tenía que preguntar porque sabía la respuesta. La había sabido desde que la miró a los ojos. Y cada vez le resultaba más difícil no actuar. Pero la batalla era estimulante; le gustaba la idea de esperar antes de llevársela a la cama. Y como sabía que eso era exactamente lo que iba a pasar, podía obtener placer de la espera. Cuando llegase el momento sería más dulce.

Aparte de Jasper Whitlock, que había desaparecido de inmediato al darse cuenta de que estaba de más, y Tanya Denali, a la caza de nuevo, aquella noche sus empleados habían entendido el mensaje y ninguno de ellos se acercó a molestarlo con cosas de poca importancia. Edward contrataba a los mejores y a los más discretos.

Porque aquella noche tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Por ejemplo, disfrutar de cómo Bella Swan intentaba fingir que no pensaba en los placeres que los esperaban...

Su «No, en nada» casi lo había hecho reír. Estaba pensando en él y en lo que pasaría pronto, seguro. Él sabía cuándo una mujer estaba excitada y Bella Swan mostraba todos los signos: el rubor de las mejillas, las pupilas dilatadas, el temblor en las manos...

Edward no podía dejar de sonreír. Pero, como un semental salvaje bajo un jinete maestro, su deseo empezaba a hacerse notar.

«Pronto», se dijo. «Pero aún no».

-Dime, ¿qué has visto de España desde que estás aquí? ¿0 sólo te gusta la costa?

Aliviada por volver a temas mundanos, Bella suspiró.

-He estado en Granada, en Sevilla, en Jerez. Nunca he ido al norte, así que no conozco Madrid ni Asturias... Me gustaría ver los sitios donde se luchó contra las tropas de Napoleón pero en fin... algún día lo haré.

-¿Conoces algo de la historia de España?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Nunca había estudiado nada interesante, sólo cosas útiles. Como mecanografía y contabilidad. Pero allí estaba, en un casino de lujo, cenando con un hombre de lujo.

Y esa noche, no quería pensar en nada más.

-Siempre me han gustado las novelas históricas, especialmente de esa época... como a casi todas las mujeres, me encantan los uniformes -rió Bella-. Sí, sé que en realidad debió ser algo terrible para España, pero de todas formas... hay algo en esa época que me fascina.

-La guerra no es nada fascinante, Bella -sonrió Edward-. Y, lamentablemente, mucho después de esa guerra sufrimos una guerra civil que dejó heridas profundísimas en mi país. Pero cuando era estudiante, también a mí me fascinaba ese período de la historia y alguna vez soñé con ser como Don Julián Sánchez.

-¿Quién?

-Un guerrillero cuya única misión era echar a los franceses de España. Los guerrilleros eran usados por las fuerzas regulares como espías y una de las cosas más asombrosas que hizo Don Julián fue capturar al gobernador de Ciudad Rodrigo cuando estaba cazando y entregárselo al general Wellington por una cantidad de dinero.

Por un momento, la imagen de Edward Cullen ataviado como un guerrillero apareció en la mente de Bella.

-Yo te veo más vestido de árabe, con una de esas chitabas blancas...

-Veo que tienes una imaginación muy activa -sonrió Edward-. Intuyo que habrá... episodios interesantes entre nosotros. Y seguro que no me costaría encontrar una chilaba... si quieres verme con ella.

Bella volvió a ponerse colorada.

-Me haces sentir como un jeque árabe -rió él, apretando su mano-. Esos ojos bajos, ese rubor, esas promesas...

Ella tragó saliva.

«Tengo que irme. Esto se me está escapando de las manos».

-Creo que nunca había hablado de esa época de España con ninguna mujer -siguió Edward-. Al menos, no con una de menos de cincuenta años. Pero tuve una excelente profesora de historia en la universidad, una experta en la época de la Reconquista. Quizá inspirada por esa reina indómita, Isabel de Castilla.

Bella levantó la mirada.

-¿De verdad has estudiado historia? Pensé que habrías estudiado económicas o algo así.

-Cuando era joven el dinero me parecía aburrido. Desde entonces, he descubierto que tiene sus ventajas.

-Sí, ya lo veo -sonrió Bella.

Le parecía muy bien que la gente se hiciera rica con su trabajo o su talento. Y, después de todo, ella estaba disfrutando de eso por una noche. La cena debía costar más de doscientos euros.

Pero no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en el dinero, que era la fuente de todos sus problemas.

-¿Quieres un café? ¿0 quizá prefieres una británica taza de té?

-Un café, gracias. Edward se levantó.

-Hace una noche demasiado bonita para desperdiciarla entre cuatro paredes -dijo, tomando su mano.

-¿Dónde vamos? -Ven.

Seguramente la llevaría a una terraza, donde los invitados podían disfrutar del aire fresco. Pero en lugar de llevarla hacia el bar, Edward la llevaba hacia... los ascensores.

-Oye...

-Arriba hay otra terraza -dijo él al ver su expresión-. La vista es más hermosa.

-Ah.

«Dile que tienes que irte. Dale las gracias y despídete de una vez».

Oyó esas palabras en su cabeza, pero se sentía incapaz de pronunciarlas o de darle órdenes a sus piernas.

De modo que subió con él en el ascensor.

Un segundo después las puertas se abrieron y...

Se quedó helada. Estaban en su apartamento.

Había un pequeño vestíbulo y luego un salón, espacioso, elegante, suavemente iluminado. Y solitario. Las puertas de cristal se abrían a una terraza enorme.

-Ven -dijo Edward, disimulando una sonrisa. Pronto diría que tenía que irse. Tomaría su café y daría el paso.

Y él también.

La terraza no daba al puerto, sino a un parque privado, de modo que el ambiente era más oscuro, más íntimo. El aroma de las buganvillas permeaba el aire. El ruido del casino no llegaba hasta allí.

-Es precioso -murmuró Bella.

-Sí -sonrió Edward. Era precioso. Su arquitecto había hecho un buen trabajo creando un apartamento sobre el casino, pero completamente aislado de él.

Bella oyó pasos y cuando se volvió vio a un camarero con una bandeja.

-Gracias, Mike.

El hombre desapareció poco después.

-Siéntate, Bella.

«Sí, mejor», pensó ella. Después del champán y del vino, estaba un poco mareada. El café le sentaría bien.

Edward se sentó frente a ella y cruzó las piernas, colocando el tobillo sobre una de sus rodillas.

Era increíble. La viva imagen del latín lover.

Siguieron charlando sobre cosas sin importancia y, mientras hablaba, él se soltó la corbata. Había algo muy sexy en un hombre de esmoquin con la corbata suelta. Seguía teniendo un aspecto muy sexy y elegante... y muy peligroso.

«Chica, vete de aquí».

Pero no podía. Aún no. Aún tenía que terminar su café. Además, Edward estaba hablando de un viaje en barco que hizo a Canarias, viendo a los delfines...

Bella siguió tomando su café mientras se bebía sus palabras.

La taza estaba vacía y Bella la dejó sobre la mesa. Ningún reloj había dado la medianoche, pero tenía que irse. La noche había terminado, no podía alargarla más.

De modo que se levantó.

Inmediatamente, Edward hizo lo propio.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él, acercándose.

-Porque sí.

-¿Porque tú no te acuestas con el primero que conoces?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué haces que las cosas parezcan feas cuando pueden ser tan bonitas? Tan bonitas como tú, Bella -sonrió él, acariciando su pelo.

La caricia hizo que sintiera un escalofrío.

-Eres preciosa. Y esta noche será preciosa si tú quieres. Esta noche está hecha para el deseo y hay deseo entre tú y yo.

-Edward...

-Si dices que no será mentira y tú no mientes, ¿verdad? No puedes decir que no tiemblas cuando te toco -musitó él entonces, besando su muñeca.

-No, por favor...

Pero Edward siguió besando su muñeca, sus dedos, sus hombros... hasta que le temblaron las piernas. Y cuando la tomó por la cintura casi se alegró porque estaba a punto de caerse.

Bella cerró los ojos cuando Edward inclinó la cabeza para besarla, decidida a disfrutar. Abrió la boca, dejando escapar un gemido. No tenía fuerzas para apartarse, no tenía fuerzas para decirle que no.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que él estaba bajando la cremallera del vestido, sintió la palma de su mano, caliente, acariciando su espalda desnuda, desabrochando el sujetador.

Cuando la apretó contra sí, Bella sintió que la tensión desaparecía del cuerpo del hombre, como si la hubiera colocado exactamente donde quería.

Seguía besándola y ella le devolvía los besos uno por uno, sus pechos aplastados contra el torso masculino, tan cerca que podía sentir cada centímetro de su evidente erección.

El deseo la envolvió. Un deseo debilitador.

Sabía que debía apartarse, sabía que debía dar un paso atrás para recuperar el aliento y la cordura. Que debía abrocharse el vestido y salir corriendo, pero...

Aún no.

Edward seguía besándola, cada vez con más pasión, abriendo la boca, explorándola con la lengua, moviendo las caderas contra ella rítmica, insistentemente.

Y Bella estaba excitada. Y deseaba, deseaba...

Lo deseaba a él. Quería estar cerca, acariciarlo, admirar su belleza masculina... quería que la poseyera. Y supo que iba a tenerlo.

Porque Edward Cullen era una tentación irresistible.

Edward la llevó a la cama. Bella no sabía cómo llegó allí, ni cuál era la distancia entre la terraza y el dormitorio o cómo las sábanas acabaron bajo su espalda. Sólo sabía que, de alguna forma, él le había quitado el vestido, que había apartado el sujetador para acariciar sus pechos con las dos manos. Ella se arqueaba, disfrutando de las caricias, gimiendo, jadeando cuando él inclinó la cabeza para chuparlos, disfrutando tanto que pensó que iba a morirse de placer.

Pero habría más placer. Mucho más.

Edward, desnudo, se colocó sobre ella, tirando de su pelo hacia atrás, los muslos de hierro a cada lado de los suyos. Bella arqueó la espalda, preparada para recibirlo.

Cuando la penetró, dejó escapar un gemido y él, una risa suave, triunfante, mientras empujaba cada vez con más fuerza. Bella apretaba sus hombros con una fuerza que no creía poseer, arqueándose, buscándolo con su cuerpo. Con cada embestida sentía un placer más profundo, hasta que se convirtió en un infierno, en algo desconocido.

Dejó escapar un grito y fue como una señal para él, que embistió por última vez y se derramó dentro de ella mientras Bella se convulsionaba, abierta debajo de él, poseída por él.

Bella despertó con la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas. La luz del nuevo día.

Abrió los ojos, pero se quedó inmóvil. Edward estaba detrás de ella y podía sentir su respiración pausada. Con un brazo, la sujetaba por la cintura.

Estuvo así mucho rato, disfrutando de esa sensación. Se sentía tan cálida, tan querida, que no hubiera querido moverse nunca.

Pero debía hacerlo.

El sueño había terminado.

Debía volver a la realidad.

Había sido una locura quedarse, lo sabía. Pero durante un momento, por la noche, fue como si perdiera la voluntad, como si su cuerpo no respondiera a las órdenes de su cerebro.

Si hubiera sabido lo fácil que sería para Edward Cullen llevarla a la cama, no habría ido al casino.

Un polvo. Había sido sólo eso, un polvo. Algo que ella no hacía nunca. Y, a pesar de todo, no lamentaba estar allí, con él, recordando cada momento de la noche anterior, cada consumación... tantas que no podía recordar el número porque no sabía cuándo empezaba una y terminaba otra. No, no podía lamentarlo.

Recordaría esa noche toda su vida. Había sido un bonito sueño, unas horas que la sacaron de su angustia diaria.

Quería quedarse allí un poquito más, disfrutando de cada segundo...

Apartarse le resultó dificilísimo. Levantarse en silencio para no despertarlo le desgarró el corazón. Sintió frío al hacerlo, un frío que le llegaba hasta dentro.

Habría querido volver a la cama con él, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Sabía que, si lo miraba, no se marcharía, no podría hacerlo.

Bella vio su vestido tirado en el suelo, los zapatos al lado, las braguita bajo la cama...

Se puso colorada al recordar ciertas cosas... Pero no había tiempo para recordar nada. Más tarde. Más tarde recordaría aquella noche.

Después de todo, tenía mucho tiempo para recordar a Edward Cullen y la magia que había vivido con él.

Edward se movió. Un segundo antes todo estaba bien y, de repente... era como si algo le faltara en la vida. Pero un segundo antes lo tuvo todo.

Bella Swan había estado en sus brazos.

Pero ya no estaba allí.

Edward abrió los ojos. Bella estaba de espaldas a él, vistiéndose, poniéndose unas braguitas que la noche anterior le había quitado con sumo placer.

De modo que intentaba escapar. Iba a marcharse.

Pero él quería volver a tenerla. De inmediato.

A la luz del día, su cuerpo era tan soberbio como lo había sido por la noche: Un cuerpo de mujer, con curvas, caderas, pechos grandes... Fantásticamente hermoso.

La observó ponerse el vestido e intentar subir la cremallera...

-Eso es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo -dijo Edward entonces.

Ella se volvió, sorprendida.

Edward estaba tumbado, con las manos en la nuca. Su torso claro destacaba sobre las sábanas negras, tan masculino.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes quitártelo todo y volver a la cama conmigo.

-Edward...

-¿Sí?

-No... yo.. tengo que irme. De verdad.

-Dijiste eso mismo anoche, pero te quedaste conmigo. Y tampoco te irás ahora.

Bella se puso pálida.

-Edward, por favor. No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres irte después de lo que pasó anoche? ¿Por qué?

-Porque es lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor? Yo te diré qué es lo mejor. Y si crees que voy a dejarte marchar, te equivocas.

Edward apartó la sábana y Bella vio que estaba excitado. Completamente.

No podía moverse. Sólo podía admirar aquel cuerpo desnudo, tan perfecto que parecía imposible.

Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y casi se ahogó en ellos.

Edward alargó una mano entonces.

-Ven.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

EDWARD se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la terraza. Al hacerlo, la toalla que se había puesto después de hacerle el amor se abrió un poco. Bella podía ver el vello que cubría su torso y si miraba hacia abajo, sus muslos desnudos.

Era tan fuerte, tan masculino...

Se sentía envuelta en una especie de languidez post coital que la hacía imposible moverse, sentada como estaba frente a él con la camisa de Edward por todo atuendo.

Se sentía lujuriosa, vibrante.

Qué extraño haber estado sentada en aquel mismo sitio la noche anterior, creyendo que volvería a casa sin hacer el amor con Edward Cullen...

Se habría perdido la experiencia más extraordinaria de su vida. Y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados en ese momento, la cara levantada hacia el sol. En reposo, podía observar sus pómulos altos, las pestañas, la boca, tan sensual, la sombra de la barba que le daba aspecto de pirata.

«Toda mi vida. Toda mi vida recordaré esto...»

Bella miró hacia la balaustrada. La belleza de España estaría siempre en su corazón. Recordaba la primera vez, en el balcón de un hotel de lujo en Marbella.

Bella apretó los labios. No debía entristecerse. Eso era parte del pasado. Y había desaparecido.

Como pronto desaparecería aquel momento con Edward Cullen.

Pero aún no.

Cuando lo miró, vio que él había abierto los ojos.

-Te deseo otra vez -dijo Edward en voz baja.

Hicieron el amor de nuevo. Aquella vez, en la ducha. Fue, pensó Bella cuando Edward la penetraba, apoyándola en la pared de mármol blanco, la experiencia más erótica de su vida.

Y, mientras recuperaba el aliento después del orgasmo, pensó que sería una buena forma de despedirse. Porque tenía que despedirse de él.

Edward había salido de la ducha y, después de secarla vigorosamente con una toalla, estaba afeitándose, con las piernas ligeramente separadas, totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía.

Bella intentó no deprimirse. Edward Cullen empezaba el día. Había hecho el amor, se había duchado y ahora seguiría adelante con sus cosas. Negocios, dinero...

Y ella tenía que volver a la suya. El sueño había terminado allí, en el cuarto de baño. Se vestiría, Edward la acompañaría a la puerta del casino para tomar un taxi, le daría un beso y no volverían a verse. Dejaría El Eclipse para siempre.

Jane pensaría que era una idiota, pero no podía hacer nada. Sencillamente, agradecía aquella hermosa noche, que recordaría siempre.

No podía pedir más, aunque sintiera una pasión por él que nunca sería satisfecha. Edward Cullen no era hombre para ella.

Y; sin embargo, le pesaba el corazón. Ése era el precio por aquel «polvo» y lo había sabido desde el principio.

En silencio, Bella salió del cuarto de baño y fue a vestirse a la habitación. Era absurdo ponerse un vestido de noche por la mañana, pero tenía que hacerlo. Como tenía que despedirse de Edward Cullen para siempre.

«Pero yo quiero más. Quiero mucho más. No quiero irme... quiero seguir soñando. Aunque sólo sea un poco más».

Bella tomó su bolso, enfadada consigo misma. No podía tenerlo. Se había terminado. Había usado aquella noche a fondo y no habría más.

Nunca volvería a verlo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Edward salió desnudo, recién afeitado, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Pensé que tú también ibas a vestirte.

¿Querría hacer el amor de nuevo?, se preguntó, sorprendida.

-Pero, ¿por qué te pones ese vestido?

-Porque... no tengo otra cosa.

-Le pediré a la boutique del hotel que suba algo adecuado... puedes elegir lo que quieras.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, gracias. No me importa volver a casa con este vestido.

-¿A casa?

-Tengo que trabajar. Vivo encima del café, en una habitación. Al señor Banner le gusta que alguien viva allí...

Edward tiró la toalla sobre la cama y la tomó por los hombros.

-¿No te he dicho que yo no suelo ir acostándome por ahí?

Estaba flotando. Flotando por encima de la tierra, en las nubes.

Edward Cullen quería estar con ella. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo, pero le daba igual. Sólo le importaba que el sueño no había terminado. Tenía algún tiempo para vivir en aquel mundo mágico. Todo, todo era mágico. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría con él?, se preguntó. ¿Un par de semanas, un mes?

Daba igual. El tiempo que estuviera con él sería maravilloso, un tesoro que conservaría para siempre.

Además, viviendo con Edward estaría a salvo de Aro Vulturi, que era persona non grata en El Eclipse.

Sólo hubo una nube en el horizonte, cuando Edward dejó claro que quería estar con ella: pensar en el dinero que le debía a Aro Vulturi.

Pero tenía unos días de felicidad, se dijo.

Y una sorpresa. Cuando salía del casino para despedirse del señor Banner y recoger sus cosas, el crupier le dio un sobre.

-Lo que ganó anoche, señorita.

-¿Cómo?

-En la ruleta.

Bella abrió el sobre y se quedó sorprendida al ver un fajo de billetes. Pero... ¿habían jugado con dinero de verdad? Pensó que, como Edward era el propietario del casino, sería un juego de broma.. No podía aceptar ese dinero, se dijo. Tenía que decirle al crupier que aquello era un error.

Pero no lo hizo. Sabía exactamente qué hacer con ese dinero. Era la forma de disolver el último impedimento para disfrutar de aquellos días de felicidad.

De modo que sonrió mientras entraba en el taxi, guardando el sobre en el bolso.

Antes de ir a casa, pasó por el banco e ingresó una cantidad en la cuenta de Jane. Era lo que habría podido pagarle en tres meses. Sin duda, Jane pensaría que el dinero se lo había dado su amante millonario. Pero daba igual, serviría para alejar a Aro Vulturi. Hasta que Edward le dijera adiós.

Pero hasta que eso pasara... hasta entonces iba a disfrutar de la vida en los brazos de Edward Cullen, el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

Edward miró a la mujer que dormía a su lado en la cama. Bella Swan era ideal. No sólo porque fuera preciosa, con la clase de belleza que más lo atraía... y que no lo aburría en absoluto aunque ya habían pasado seis semanas. Además, era una mujer con la que resultaba facilísimo llevarse bien.

Nunca se enfadaba, nunca se ponía caprichosa, siempre estaba de buen humor. Aunque también discutían, pero sólo cuando hablaban de historia o de política.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habló de esos temas con una mujer?

En ese momento, Bella se movió un poco. Pero seguía dormida. Bella Swan era la mujer más sensual que había conocido nunca. Estaba llena de ardor, de pasión. Cuando hacían el amor era... explosivo. Algo que no había experimentado antes.

Y después... después se dormía abrazándola y ella se apretaba contra su pecho como si quisiera fundirse con él, como si dependiera de él para vivir.

Y eso le gustaba.

Mucho.

Y había algo más en Bella Swan que hacía que su aventura con ella fuese completamente diferente.

Nunca le pedía nada. Otras mujeres se pasaban el día pidiendo dinero, ropa, joyas. Sutilmente, claro. Bella nunca pedía nada en absoluto. Dejaba que le comprase ropa, pero protestaba. Y jamás decía, como otras, que no tenía nada que ponerse. Ni siquiera le gustaba jugar en el casino.

Por supuesto, se gastaba dinero con ella, especialmente en ropa. Le gustaba verla elegante.

Bella no era una mercenaria. Y eso era una novedad para él.

Quizá se había vuelto cínico con los años, viendo a tantas mujeres a la caza de un marido rico. A lo mejor estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres de su círculo eligiesen a los hombres sólo por el tamaño de su cartera.

Pero no todas eran así.

Bella Swan, por ejemplo.

Ojalá supiera más de ella. No era evasiva sobre su pasado, pero tampoco solía contar mucho. Sólo sabía que había ido a España con alguien...

Pero eso había terminado. Como su relación con Aro Vulturi. Edward hizo averiguaciones sobre el paradero del gánster y, aparentemente, se había marchado a Montecarlo. Bella decía no tener nada que ver con él y la creía.

Se preguntó entonces qué sentía por ella. Y entonces, sin pensar, alargó la mano y empezó a acariciar su pelo.

-Hola -murmuró Bella, medio dormida.

-Buenos días: Siento haberte despertado, pero tengo que ir a Mahón a comer.

-No pasa nada. Nunca he estado en Menorca... ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Claro. Aunque mañana tengo una reunión en Marbella a primera hora.

-Muy bien -sonrió Bella.

Pero había una sombra en sus ojos y Edward sabía por qué: la mención de Marbella.

Nunca había querido ir con él. Ni a Marbella ni a Granada. Lo primero no lo sorprendía. Marbella no era del gusto de todo el mundo y Bella prefería los sitios tranquilos, como su palacete en las montañas.

Otras mujeres, como Tanya, odiaban la casona del siglo XVIII que Edward estaba restaurando porque les parecía solitaria y primitiva. Ellas preferían los grandes hoteles, no una antigualla. Pero a Bella le encantaba.

«¡Es maravillosa!», exclamó cuando la llevó por primera vez, corriendo por los pasillos de piedra.

Pero no quería ir a Granada. Edward pensaba que la Alhambra era uno de los grandes monumentos de la civilización mediterránea y uno de los sitios más románticos del mundo, pero... cuando lo sugirió, Bella negó con la cabeza.

¿Habría estado allí con su misterioso acompañante? ¿Habrían vivido en Marbella?

Edward sintió una punzada de algo que sólo podía identificar como celos.

Eso, también, era diferente con Bella. Él nunca había sentido celos de otras mujeres, nunca se había sentido posesivo.

Pero imaginar a Bella en los brazos de otro hombre lo volvía loco.

La vio levantarse, desnuda, y se sintió invadido de deseo, pero... cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que tendría que esperar hasta la siesta.

Entonces lo compensaría. La frustración era siempre el mejor afrodisíaco.

Puerto Banús, el puerto más caro de Marbella, estaba lleno de gente. Si uno quería ver millonarios, aquél era el sitio adecuado. El coste de una propiedad en Puerto Banús era elevadísimo... y en cuanto al precio de los yates, la cantidad de ceros era inimaginable.

Sin embargo, a Bella no le gustaba Marbella. Tenía malos recuerdos para ella.

Pero Edward tenía negocios allí y lo habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Aquellas semanas con él estaban siendo un sueño.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Ni siquiera cuando llegó a España porque después tuvo que vivir el peor momento de su vida, los recuerdos tristes...

Bella cerró los ojos. No quería recordar porque sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero era como si una mano apretara su corazón. Porque la pérdida fue tan grande...

Pero perder a Edward no sería tan terrible porque él seguiría vivo, con alguna mujer guapa a su lado, y luego otra y otra.

Y ella quedaría atrás, como un recuerdo.

Y el horror de verse envuelta en deudas con un gánster.

No quería pensar en Aro Vulturi, no quería saber nada de aquella sórdida pandilla. No quería que estropeasen aquellos días maravillosos con Edward.

No había vuelto a ver a Jane ni a Vulturi y deseaba que siguieran en Montecarlo. Deseaba que a su amiga le fuera bien, a pesar de la vida que llevaba, y siempre le estaría agradecida por el préstamo, pero descubrir que había traspasado su deuda a Aro Vulturi era intolerable. Y aterrador.

Edward pensaba que no tenía nada que ver con él. ¿Y si se enteraba? Ella nunca se lo diría, por supuesto. No quería destruir aquella precaria felicidad.

Pero tendría que terminar. Algún día, cuando se aburriese de ella. No de forma cruel ni brusca, porque Edward Cullen no era un hombre brusco o cruel. Pero le diría adiós con toda tranquilidad, como cuando se libró de la rubia nórdica.

Algunas veces, soñaba que esa aventura con Edward no terminaba nunca. No quería hacerlo, pero...

Ojalá fuera verdad. Pero sabía perfectamente que, para él, sólo era la mujer del momento, la chica que le gustaba... hasta que dejase de gustarle.

Por eso. lo seguía a todas partes, por eso estaba con él. Lo seguiría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario. ¿Cómo había terminado teniendo aquella aventura? ¿Aquella aventura apasionada de la que no podía apartarse aunque quisiera?

¿Por qué cada vez que lo miraba se quedaba sin aire? ¿Por qué cuando no estaban juntos se sentía más sola que nunca?

Era todo para ella. Sus ojos, su pelo, su forma de caminar, cómo movía las manos expresivamente, cómo la miraba, con los ojos llenos de deseo...

Y cuando hacían el amor...

Nunca había imaginado que el sexo pudiera ser tan increíble. No sabía que podía inflamarla, consumirla y quemarla. Edward Cullen podía encenderla con una sola mirada, con un roce, con un monosílabo.

-¿Bella? ¿Has terminado de ponerte guapa?

-Casi -contestó ella, con una sonrisa en los labios-. Pero no me metas prisa o no podré hacerme la raya en el ojo.

-No necesitas maquillaje para estar guapa.

-Pero ayuda.

-Sí, ayuda, es verdad. Ayuda mucho -rió Edward-. Y ese vestido es espectacular -añadió, acariciando la seda azul medianoche bordada en oro.

Bella sintió un escalofrío. Le gustaba que la mirase así, de esa forma tan expresiva, diciéndole claramente cuánto la deseaba.

Edward había insistido en llevarla de compras aquella tarde. En Puerto Banús estaban algunas de las mejores boutiques de la costa y el vestido de noche debía haberle costado una fortuna. Y aunque protestó, no hubo forma de convencerlo. Era precioso, pero se sentía incómoda.

Que Edward Cullen era un hombre rico era indudable, pero que se gastase tanto dinero en ella no le gustaba en absoluto.

Era como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacerlo, como si esperase que la mujer que estaba a su lado le pidiera regalos. Y ella aceptaba por miedo. Por miedo a que si no se ponía guapísima, si no estaba espectacular, Edward se cansaría de ella.

Por eso dejaba que le regalase ropa, por eso iba al salón de belleza todas las semanas, porque sabía que debía estar bella para él.

Después de todo, Edward siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres guapísimas, modelos que llevaban los diseños más exclusivos... ¿Cómo no iba a fijarse en ellas?

Bella terminó de arreglarse y salió del cuarto de baño.

-Ah, estás maravillosa.

-Gracias. Tú también.

Edward, que llevaba un esmoquin hecho especialmente para él por un afamado sastre, tomó su mano para salir de la suite. Habían reservado mesa en el mejor restaurante de Puerto Banús.

Aliviada, Bella comprobó que no había estado allí antes. No quería ir a ningún sitio que le recordase el pasado...

Era un sitio muy lujoso y a Edward lo trataban como si fuera un cliente especial. Pero cuando iban a sentarse vio que hacía una mueca.

Y cuando siguió la dirección de su mirada se le encogió el estómago.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

SENTADA cerca de la barra, con un vestido de cóctel tan corto que casi se le veían las bragas, estaba Jane. Y a su lado, de espaldas, Aro Vulturi.

Edward había reconocido al gánster, sin duda.

-Cenaremos en otro sitio -dijo, levantándose-. No quiero esa basura cerca de ti.

Bella se levantó pero, en ese momento, Jane se había girado y...

-¡Bells, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Pero si casi no te había reconocido!

-Hola, Jane.

-Estás divina. Y este hombre tan guapo... Ahora entiendo que no quisieras contarme nada -rió su amiga, mirando a Edward de arriba abajo-. ¡Chica, qué suerte! Forrado y, además, guapísimo. Hola, yo soy Jane y tú... tú estás muy bueno. Y seguro que eres dinamita en la cama. ¿Por qué no me lo prestas esta noche, Bells? La verdad es que me vendría bien echar un buen polvo.

Bella estaba escandalizada. Jane solía decir lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero aquello... ¿habría bebido? Era demasiado incluso para ella. Y Bella quería que se la tragase la tierra.

-Nosotros nos íbamos...

-Me alegro mucho de que mi amiga Bells esté contigo -siguió Jane, tonteando descaradamente con Edward-. Le dije que era tonta por no salir más... Pero alguien como tú es la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

-¿Tiene problemas? -preguntó él.

Cuando Jane iba a contestar, Aro Vulturi se acercó.

-Vaya, vaya, quién tenemos aquí.

Automáticamente, Bella agachó la cabeza, esperando que no la reconociese. Seguramente tenía un aspecto muy diferente al de aquella noche, con el vestido de lamé plateado...

-Señor Cullen -dijo Vulturi a modo de saludo, con su fuerte acento italiano.

No era tan alto como Edward, pero sí más grande. A pesar de todo, su postura, su forma de mirar al hombre dejaba claro quién de los dos era el más poderoso.

Y Bella tuvo la impresión de que Edward Cullen podría ser peligroso también... si era necesario.

-Está muy lejos de casa -siguió Vulturi, irónico-. ¿0 este sitio también es suyo?

-No, pero conozco mucho al dueño.

-Y dígame, ya que conoce tan bien las costumbres de la policía española, ¿este sitio también está bajo vigilancia?

Edward sonrió.

-Aún no, señor Vulturi. Pero, ¿quién sabe si podría interesarles la clientela?

-Qué pena. Aunque entiendo su preocupación, claro -sonrió el gánster, mostrando una dentadura llena de oro-. Dígame, ¿sus mesas de black jack dan beneficios últimamente?

-Eso depende. A veces los clientes tienen mucha suerte.

Vulturi soltó una carcajada. Y luego, como Bella se temía, la miró a ella.

-Ah, veo que tiene buen gusto.

-¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó Edward.

-A la castaña. Su aspecto es respetable, pero los dos sabemos dónde la conoció. Aunque se gaste millones en ella, no es más que una puta...

El puño salió de ninguna parte. Y conectó con la cara de Vulturi en una milésima de segundo. El bárbaro cayó de espaldas sobre una mesa, creando un escándalo entre los clientes, que empezaron a levantarse, asustados.

Edward apretó los dientes. La amiguita de Vulturi se había llevado una mano a la boca y Bella observaba la escena, inmóvil.

Sin prestar atención a las protestas de los clientes, Edward se acercó a un camarero y le dijo algo en voz baja.

El hombre miró al gánster y levantó una ceja.

-Buena derecha.

Él sonrió, frotándose el puño.

-Sácalo a la calle, con la basura.

-Yo creo que una ambulancia sería más apropiado, señor Cullen -sonrió el camarero.

Edward asintió, mientras sacaba unos billetes del bolsillo.

-Toma, por hacerme el favor.

A Jane empezaron a brillarle los ojos.

-Creo que me convendría marcharme de aquí durante un tiempo. A Portugal, quizá -dijo, mirando al inconsciente Vulturi.

-Esta señorita necesita un taxi, Diego -murmuró Edward entonces.

-Muy bien.

-Pero Portugal es un país caro -siguió Jane.

Edward le dio unos billetes que ella aceptó sin pestañear.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de que Bella se haya espabilado. Es guapísima y siempre he sabido que podría irle muy bien. Con esa cara, puede ligarse a cualquier tío, por rico que sea. Además, tiene clase. Como antes se daba la gran vida... -sonrió, pasando un dedo por la solapa de su esmoquin-. Me da envidia que haya encontrado un tío como tú... rico y atractivo. No te puedes imaginar lo difícil que es encontrar alguien así.

Luego suspiró, como si nadie pudiera imaginar lo dura que era la vida para una mujer como ella. Edward apartó su mano, muy serio.

-Preferiría que no volviéramos a vernos.

Jane se encogió de hombros. Y luego se alejó moviendo provocativamente el trasero.

Edward tomó a Bella de la mano, apretando los dientes.

-Vámonos -dijo.

No era una invitación. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

-¿Esa era tu amiga?

-Sí.

-¿A la que le hiciste el favor de salir con Vulturi?

-Yo nunca he salido con él. Fui con ellos al casino porque Jane me lo pidió... pero nunca he tenido una relación con él.

-«Relación» no es la palabra. Dudo que Vulturi tenga «relaciones» con putas como tu amiga.

-¡Jane no es una puta!

-¿No? ¿Una mujer que se acuesta con cualquier hombre por dinero no es una puta, Bella?

Ella no contestó. No quería pensar en Jane, no quería pensar en Aro Vulturi. No quería pensar en nada de lo que había pasado aquella noche. Y no quería que Edward hablase de ello. Ni ahora ni nunca.

-¿Vamos a cenar aquí?

-Sí -suspiró él.

Bella asintió, en silencio. Ya no tenía apetito.

-¿Cómo la llamarías, Bella? -insistió Edward.

Su voz había cambiado. Ya no era dulce y cariñosa. Había un reto en su expresión. La miraba casi con desprecio, como la primera noche en el casino.

-Mira, da igual lo que haya dicho. Jane es, una persona que me ha hecho muchos favores y ya está.

-Pero sois amigas, ¿no? Aquel día le estabas haciendo un favor... como tú dices.

-Porque se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues deberías decirle que no sea tan bocazas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Por qué estás conmigo, Bella?

_¿Qué?

-Me has oído. ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

Necesitaba la respuesta. Tenía que saber por qué estaba con él.

Bella se levantó, incómoda.

-Tú sabes por qué.

-¿Lo sé? -repitió él, tomándola del brazo-. Demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame por qué estás conmigo.

Estaba de pie en medio de la suite. De pie, con las piernas separadas, la viva imagen de la masculinidad. Era el hombre más atractivo del mundo, el más devastador.

Y el deseo la cegó, como ocurría siempre.

Y supo exactamente por qué estaba con Edward Cullen.

Porque no podía cansarse de él.

Al mirarlo, sintió un cosquilleo entre las piernas, sintió que sus pechos se apretaban contra la tela del vestido como si quisieran salirse de él. Edward era como una droga, como una adicción.

-Demuéstramelo -repitió-. ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

Hablaba en voz baja. Y no era una invitación. En silencio, Bella empezó a desabrochar la cremallera de su vestido, que cayó al suelo.

Al verse así, desnuda delante de él, la mirada del hombre clavada en su carne, el calor entre sus piernas se convirtió en un incendio.

-Por esto. Por esto estoy contigo.

Con un brillo salvaje en los ojos, Edward tiró de ella.

-Mírate.

Bella bajó la mirada y vio que tenía los pezones erectos. Con una risa ronca, él los apretó entre sus dedos y ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

-Demuéstrame más.

Aquella vez sí era una invitación.

Y se lo demostraría todo. Le demostraría por qué estaba con él. Con todo su cuerpo. Y mucho, mucho más.

Estaban tumbados en el sofá, la ropa tirada por el suelo, sudorosos y jadeantes. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de llegar a la cama para poseerse el uno al otro.

El cuerpo de Bella estaba cubierto de sudor. Seguía llevando el liguero, pero nada más. Edward estaba completamente desnudo. El esmoquin, tirado en alguna parte.

No dijeron una palabra. Estaban saliendo del infierno en el que el encuentro con Aro Vulturi los había metido, como salamandras volviendo a la vida. Bajo la palma de su mano podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, su cara enterrada en el hombro de Edward.

-Dios... ¿qué me haces, Bella?

Ella no podía contestar.

Edward sentía como si un huracán lo hubiera atravesado. Pero no llegaba la calma.

Había algo dentro de él, un nudo, una pregunta, una angustia. Bella lo había saciado, como siempre, pero la sensación de paz que tenía después de hacer el amor con ella no llegaba aquella noche.

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué quiso decir Jane con eso de que yo podría ser la solución a todos tus problemas?

De nuevo, ella no contestó inmediatamente. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pensativa.

-Jane cree que necesito un hombre. Un hombre rico, claro. Para ella, mi abstinencia es antinatural.

Estaba mintiendo. Edward lo sabía. Estaba seguro de ello. Ya no eran dos extraños, en aquellas semanas habían aprendido a conocerse bien.

Y algo se le heló por dentro.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que dijo Jane?

-¿Por qué? Porque ella te conoce mejor que yo.

-Ya te he dicho que sólo es una chica a la que le debo favores. No es mi mejor amiga, sólo una conocida.

-¿Una conocida a la que le haces el favor de salir con un gánster?

-No quiero hablar de ella. ¡ Y no quiero hablar de Aro Vulturi!

Y, sobre todo, no quería hablar de sus problemas. De su gran problema: el dinero que le debía a Vulturi.

No le gustaba, pero tuvo que mentirle. No quería hablar de su vida anterior, no quería hablarle de sus problemas. Sólo quería disfrutar de lo que tenían. El tiempo que durase.

Pero cuando se levantó del sofá y vio que sólo llevaba el liguero, como una actriz porno, sintió náuseas. Era como si las palabras de Aro Vulturi la hubieran ensuciado, haciendo que se comportase como... como lo que él había dicho. Desnudándose delante de él, copulando como dos bestias sobre el sofá...

Angustiada, se encerró en el cuarto de baño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó. ¿En qué se había convertido?

Después de ducharse, se sentía un poco mejor. Estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. Sólo había sido una discusión a causa de aquel gánster. Aquel indeseable al que Edward había dado un puñetazo...

Por ella. Porque la había insultado.

Le daba rabia conocer a Jane, le daba rabia conocer a Vulturi, le daba rabia tener deudas...

Había mentido a Edward por instinto. No quería que él supiera nada de sus problemas, quería que su relación...

¿Su relación?

¿Qué había entre Edward y ella?, se preguntó mientras se sentaba frente al espejo para quitarse el maquillaje.

¿Qué había entre Edward Cullen y ella?

Sexo.

Sólo eso.

Acostarse con él era algo completamente diferente. Nunca había sentido nada así.

Pero tenía que ser algo más... Si no, ¿por qué le parecía el hombre más maravilloso del mundo? ¿Por qué no podía apartar los ojos de él? ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo veía entrar en una habitación? ¿Por qué soñaba con él incluso estando en su cama? ¿Por qué al pensar que algún día tendrían que separarse su corazón se encogía de pena?

¿Por qué, como una cría, se imaginaba a sí misma a su lado para siempre, siendo la madre de sus hijos?

«Porque estás enamorada de él».

Bella dejó el algodón con el que estaba quitándose el maquillaje y se miró al espejo, atónita.

No. No podía ser.

No podía estar enamorada de Edward Cullen. Era imposible. Era absurdo. No podía estarlo.

Era ridículo enamorarse de un hombre como él. Aquella aventura no era amor, no podía serlo de ninguna forma.

Pero lo era. Estaba enamorada.

Bella enterró la cara entre las manos.

Estaba enamorada de Edward. Era como si la noche hubiera sido desgarrada por los rayos del sol...

«Estoy enamorada de él. Estoy enamorada de él».

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, atónita. Podrían haber sido dos minutos o una eternidad.

El amor hacía que el tiempo careciese de importancia.

Había un pequeño impedimento.

Edward no la quería.

Mientras se miraba al espejo, esa verdad fue como una bofetada. Edward no la quería. ¿Por qué iba a quererla? Aquella aventura no tenía nada que ver con el amor para él. Sólo era algo temporal, como la rubia, como tantas otras.

No, no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

Y él nunca debía saberlo.

Era lo único que podía hacer, no contárselo jamás. El no querría su amor, le parecería una molestia. Algo totalmente innecesario, un estorbo.

No, era absurdo decirle que lo quería.

Cenaron en la suite. Bella no se molestó en vestirse. Sencillamente, se puso un kimono de seda que Edward le había regalado, con unas mangas que llegaban hasta el suelo.

Era un atuendo muy favorecedor, incluso sin el típico cinturón japonés. En cuanto a Edward, sólo se había puesto un albornoz azul oscuro. Y su humor parecía igualmente oscuro. 0 más.

El vestido azul de seda no le había dado suerte, pensó tontamente. Edward había pagado una fortuna por él, pero no quería volver a ponérselo nunca...

La cena distendió un poco el ambiente. La rutina de beber vino y disfrutar de una comida fabulosa hizo que todo volviese a la normalidad. Les dio tiempo para olvidar el desagradable incidente con Vulturi.

Hablaron de historia. Nada que ver con lo que había ocurrido en el restaurante. Hablaron de El Cid, el famoso guerrero medieval, que luchaba por los reyes cristianos.

-Lo que sé de él es a través de las películas de Hollywood.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Solían poner El Cid en televisión cuando yo era pequeña. Pero el final es muy triste. Cuando atan su cadáver al caballo, lanzándolo hacia las tropas...

Edward sonrió.

-Para ser una película de Hollywood no es demasiado mala, pero en fin... una película no es la historia, sólo una visión de la historia.

-Con Charlton Heston, además -rió Bella.

-Así que la veías de pequeña, ¿eh?

Le resultaba raro oírla hablar de sí misma. No solía hacerlo. Y que hubiese mencionado su infancia era más extraño todavía.

-Sí. Recuerdo que era una película larguísima.

Edward levantó su copa de vino.

-¿Por eso viniste a España, te enamoraste de El Cid?

Bella soltó una carcajada, pero tenía el corazón encogido. Si él supiera de quién estaba enamorada...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

FUE MARAVILLOSO volver a El Eclipse. Aunque viajar con Edward era estupendo, excepto a Marbella, lo que a Bella le gustaba de verdad era estar con él en el apartamento. Era casi como estar en su casa.

Ojalá pudieran vivir en el palacete que estaba reformando, una mansión que no tenía nada que ver con los edificios de apartamentos de la playa.

Le encantaba aquella enorme mansión, tan antigua. Le encantó desde el primer momento, con sus paredes de piedra y sus ventanales franceses.

No sólo porque fuera precioso, sino porque a Edward le encantaba. Podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez que pasaban por allí para ver cómo iban las obras.

Era su casa, el lugar donde se sentía a gusto. No tenía nada que ver con El Eclipse, era un lugar fuera del tiempo, que había aguantado de pie durante siglos.

Sí, le encantaba, pero no podía sentirse como en casa.

Por eso precisamente, porque era la casa de Edward.

Y eso significaba que no era para ella.

En El Eclipse se sentía a salvo. A salvo de gente como Jane, como Aro Vulturi. No había vuelto a verlos, afortunadamente. Pero cuando volviese a su vida normal, cuando tuviera que pagar su deuda...

Pero no quería pensar en ello.

Edward no había vuelto a mencionar el incidente de Marbella, y parecía aceptar que ella no quería hablar de su vida sin hacer preguntas.

Y, sin embargo, su relación había cambiado.

0 más bien, ella había cambiado.

Y sabía por qué. Porque estaba enamorada de Edward.

Intentaba esconderlo desesperadamente. Sabía que se quedaría aterrorizado si supiera que una mujer que era una mera acompañante temporal, estaba enamorada de él. Edward no había pedido eso y no lo querría.

Y Bella quería que fuera feliz, porque así seguirían juntos más tiempo.

Pero era tan difícil esconder sus sentimientos...

Su amor por él florecía cada día, se hacía más grande, más tierno. Era un sentimiento agridulce porque el tiempo que pasaba con él era un tesoro, pero sabía que el día que le dijese adiós dejaría parte de su corazón con él. Tendría que pagar un precio mucho más alto del que había creído.

«Pero no puedo hacer nada. Lo quiero, así de sencillo. No puedo cambiar lo que siento. Y cuando me diga adiós, tendré que aceptarlo. No podré hacer otra cosa».

«Pero hasta que llegue ese día, me quedaré con él. Aceptándolo todo. Lamentando nada».

-¡Hombre, por fin! -sonrió Edward, mirando el reloj.

-Sí, llego un poco tarde, pero...

Edwardestaba en el gimnasio, haciendo ejercicio, tenía su torso cubierto de sudor.

-¿Llegas tarde? No me digas.

-Ya sabes que antes de desayunar no soy persona.

-Correr te despertaría. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

-Prefiero sentarme en la terraza y tomar un café... no correr como una lunática entre las palmeras.

Edwardsoltó una carcajada mientras se colocaba la toalla al cuello. Bella respiró su olor, preguntándose cómo un hombre que había hecho dos horas de ejercicio podía estar tan atractivo.

El le dio un beso en la frente antes de entrar en la ducha.

-¿Vas a hacer algo de ejercicio?

-Un poco. Y luego bajaré a nadar un rato.

-Genial. Mantén ese cuerpazo para mí.

-Lo mismo digo -sonrió Bella, admirando el cuerpo masculino que parecía de un atleta.

-Para ti... cualquier cosa. Nos vemos a la hora de la comida, cariño.

Se sentía contento. Las endorfinas que liberaba haciendo ejercicio hacían que se sintiera bien consigo mismo. Se sentía en forma, como una máquina bien engrasada. Le habría gustado quedarse para ver a Bella haciendo ejercicio... cuando hacía abdominales era graciosísima, pero tenía mucho trabajo. El proyecto de Pat O'Hanran estaba saliendo adelante..

En la oficina, Mercedes, su secretaria, le dio una taza de café antes de informarle sobre las llamadas.

-Gracias. Voy a echarle un vistazo a unos papeles. Dame diez minutos y luego empieza a ponerme con quien quieras.

-Muy bien, señor Cullen.

La vida era estupenda. Fantástica. El Paraíso iba viento en popa, la restauración de su palacete estaba cumpliendo los plazos de obras. Pronto tendría que empezar a pensar en la decoración. Bella había hecho algunas sugerencias y le gustaban.

Bella.

Otra razón para que la vida le pareciese maravillosa.

Seguía sin saber por qué era tan especial. Evidentemente, era una mujer muy guapa, una buena compañera, una amante increíble en la cama... Y desde que volvieron a El Paraíso era todavía más complaciente, más apasionada, más... todo.

La idea de cortar con ella le parecía absurda, no tenía intención de separarse de una mujer que lo hacía tan feliz.

Bella era perfecta. Era todo lo que podía desear. Entonces, ¿por qué había algo dando vueltas en su cabeza...?

Porque intuía algo oscuro. Algo escondido. ¿Pero qué?

Edwarddejó escapar un suspiro. Era demasiado cínico, demasiado pesimista.

¿Por qué no aceptaba la buena suerte de haberla encontrado?

Pero, ¿quién era Bella Swan? Seguía sin saber nada de ella. Aunque tampoco tenía por qué saber nada. Ni tenía derecho a sentirse celoso de novios anteriores. Sabía, eso sí, que había llegado a España con un hombre y por eso no quería ir a Granada o a Marbella con él.

Marbella. Al recordar el incidente con Vulturi, Edwardapretó los dientes. Se enfureció al recordar lo que aquel cerdo había llamado a Bella. Sin ninguna razón.

¿0 sí?

La duda era como un torno clavado en su cerebro.

«¿Qué sabes de ella?», le preguntó una vocecita. «Desde luego, no era virgen cuando se metió en tu cama».

«¿Y por qué iba a serlo? Bella no es una niña», le dijo otra voz, contraria.

Las dudas luchaban contra la sensatez.

Pero los días en los que las mujeres sólo mantenían relaciones sexuales después de casarse habían terminado. Tampoco él vivía la vida de un monje, ¿por qué iba a ser Bella diferente? Además, ella había ido a España con un novio o un amante, pero eso no la convertía en una mujer promiscua y mucho menos lo que Vulturi la había llamado.

Pero Jane había dicho algo...

«Con esa cara, puede ligarse a cualquier tío, por rico que sea. Además, tiene clase. Como antes se daba la gran vida».

Edwardrecordó la noche que fue a buscarlo al casino. Entonces llevaba un vestido de diseño...

¿Cómo una chica que trabajaba de camarera podía comprarse un vestido tan caro?

No podía, desde luego. A menos que, en otro momento, hubiese vivido sin apretaras económicas.

«Como antes se daba la gran vida...».

¿Con quién?

Con su novio, seguramente. Con el hombre misterioso. El hombre del que no quería hablar.

Fuera quien fuera ese hombre, debía tener dinero. El suficiente como para comprarle un vestido de diseño. Dinero suficiente para darle «la gran vida».

¿Y qué?, se dijo.

¿Quién era él para juzgarla? No era un crimen dejar que su novio le comprase un vestido. ¿No se los compraba él? Le había comprado una colección entera.

«¿Eso es lo que quiere de ti, que le compres ropa cara?».

No, no quería pensar eso. Bella no era así. Ella nunca pedía nada. Ni siquiera había permitido que le regalase unos pendientes.

No, no era el dinero. Era él. Lo había dejado claro aquella noche, después del incidente en Marbella. Estaba con él porque le gustaba. Y se lo demostraba cada noche con su cuerpo incandescente.

Como se lo mostraba de día, con sus conversaciones, su devoción, su cariño, con el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba.

Esa era la razón por la que Bella estaba con él.

Apretando los dientes, Edwardse dispuso a trabajar.

-¿Señor Cullen?

-Dime, Mercedes.

-Perdone, pero hay una persona que desea verlo...

-¿Quiénn es?

-El señor Vulturi -contestó su secretaria.

Edwardse levantó. El instinto le decía que no debía recibirlo, pero eso podría ser peligroso.

Vulturi era un hombre peligroso.

¿Qué querría?

-Dile que entre -murmuró por fin.

El gánster entró en su oficina un minuto después.

-Buenos días, Vulturi.

-Buenos días -contestó él-. ¿Puedo? -preguntó, señalando el sofá.

-Naturalmente. Bueno, usted dirá.

-He venido para resolver un asunto. Es sobre su... chica.

Edwardse puso tenso.

-¿Sobre Bella?

-Yo soy un hombre generoso, señor Cullen, así que no voy a ponérselo difícil. Si quiere a la inglesa, quédesela, pero solucione esto primero -dijo Vulturi, sacando un papel del bolsillo.

Edwardlo leyó por encima y tuvo que contener el deseo de liarse a puñetazos. Porque ese papel había dado al traste con todos sus sueños.

-Veo que no lo sabía -dijo Vulturi-. No conocía su sucio secreto, ¿eh? No sabía que la inglesita está endeudada hasta el cuello. Ya se lo dije, amigo. Tiene buena pinta, pero es como las demás. Les gusta vivir la vida y, a veces, se gastan dinero que no tienen. Pero yo quiero cobrar esa deuda, señor Cullen. Y supongo que estará dispuesto a pagar... a cambio de seguir cabalgando, por decirlo así.

-Vulturi...

-No se preocupe, conmigo no ha hecho nada. No es de mi gusto. A mí me van las rubias... que desaparecen de la noche a la mañana.

Edwardtuvo. que apretar los dientes para no sacarlo de allí a patadas.

-Supongo que lo prefiere en efectivo -dijo, levantándose para abrir la caja fuerte.

-Claro.

El gánster sonrió, complacido. «Misión cumplida», parecía pensar. Había conseguido su dinero... y humillar al orgulloso EdwardCullen.

-¿Así le parece bien?

Vulturi contó los billetes y los guardó en el bolsillo.

-Que disfrute de la chica. Al fin y al cabo, ha pagado por ella.

Cuando salió de la oficina, Edwardse dejó caer en la silla. Sobre el escritorio, aquel papel... aquel papel que condenaba a Bella definitivamente.

Bella tomó el bote de champú y se echó una buena cantidad en el pelo. Tenía que cortárselo, pensó. Aunque estaba un poco harta de tanto tratamiento de belleza y tanta peluquería. Al principio era divertido, pero algo que se repite cada semana acaba por ser aburrido.

No quería perder a Edward, de modo que se hacía la pedicura, la manicura, masajes faciales, tratamientos para el cabello...

Quería estar lo más guapa posible para él.

Media hora después, sentada frente al espejo, se encontró estupenda. Con un vestido sin mangas de color crema, el bronceado perfecto, el pelo cayendo por su espalda... después de secárselo durante quince minutos con el secador, y sólo un poquito de rímel y brillo en los labios, estaba guapísima.

Durante aquellas semanas el único ejercicio que hacía era en el gimnasio o en la piscina. El resto del tiempo lo dedicaba a ponerse guapa o a estar con Edward.

Un sueño, desde luego.

Durante el tiempo que durase.

Sonriendo, tomó el bolso con Togo italiano, se miró al espejo por última vez y se dirigió a la puerta.

Pero se abrió antes de que llegara.

-¡Edward! No me digas que llego tarde otra vez.

El cerró la puerta de golpe.

Le parecía más alto aquel día, más... formidable. Pero estaba sombrío. No, más que eso, estaba furioso.

-Edward, ¿qué te pasa?

-A lo mejor te gustaría explicarme esto -dijo él entonces, sacando un papel del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Cuando Bella lo abrió, se le encogió el corazón.

Oh, no, no, no podía ser. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? Ella había querido alejar a Edwardde esa parte de su vida, no había querido que...

-¿Cómo has conseguido...?

-Tuve una,visita en el despacho -la interrumpió él-. Nuestro viejo amigo Aro Vulturi.

La voz de Edwardera de hielo.

Bella volvió a mirar el papel. En el que decía exactamente cuánto dinero debía y a quién.

-No quería que te enterases así.

-¿No? Pero me habría enterado de todas formas, ¿verdad? Tú sabías que Vulturi aparecería por aquí tarde o temprano. ¿0 pensabas que porque te defendí galantemente en Puerto Banús ese gánster iba a perdonarte la deuda?

-Escucha...

-Da igual. Puedes estar tranquila, guapa. Le he pagado todo lo que debías.

-¡No!

-Sí.

-Edward, por favor, escúchame. Sé que esto es una sorpresa para ti y lo siento muchísimo. Yo no quería que Vulturi tuviera nada que ver con nosotros, no quería que ensuciara esto...

-Ah, claro. Y el problemilla de deberle casi siete mil euros era una cosa sin importancia. Se te había olvidado, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pensabas devolverle el dinero, Bella?

-Yo...

-¡Era lo que querías desde el principio! ¡Querías que yo pagase ese dinero !

-¡No! Edward, por favor, créeme. Yo no quería que lo supieras y, por supuesto, no quería que pagáses un céntimo.

El apretó los dientes. Había sido un imbécil, un ingenuo. Pensando que Bella era diferente, que no era como esa amiga suya...

-Tú quieres complacerme, ¿verdad? Siempre has querido complacerme. Eres la mujer más complaciente que conozco, la más ardiente, la más devota y, desde luego, la mejor en la cama. Y me preguntaba por qué. ¿Sería sólo por mí? Aquella noche, en Marbella, me convenciste de que sólo era por mí, no por mi dinero...

-¡Y así es!

-No, no es así. Tenías miedo de que el comentario de tu amiga sobre tus problemas me abriese los ojos e hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu mano para engañarme.

-Eso no es verdad, Edward-suspiró Bella.

-Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿No te gusta tener un amante rico? Hasta ahora no te has quejado, que yo sepa. Te gusta vivir rodeada de lujos, llevar ropa cara, no tener que trabajar, te gusta cenar en buenos restaurantes, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí. Pero no estoy contigo por eso. Es por ti, Edward. Es sólo por ti.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Es por la cama? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? ¿Por eso estás conmigo?

Bella no contestó.

Edwardno sabía qué pensar. Se sentía como un idiota. Una hora antes era el hombre más feliz del mundo y, de repente... todo se había derrumbado.

Cuando descubrió la verdad sobre Bella Swan.

¿Por qué?

La cuestión era por qué le dolía tanto.

Conocía a muchas mujeres... pero nunca pensó que Bella fuera como las demás.

Pensaba que era diferente, que era mejor. Había querido creerlo. Se había inventado una mujer irreal. Y lo único que ella quería era su dinero, como las otras.

Bella iba a decir algo, pero no la dejó. No quería seguir hablando con ella.

-Voy a comer fuera y luego tengo reuniones el resto del día. Cenaremos a bordo del Aurora, con los Enríquez. La lancha vendrá a buscarnos a las ocho y espero que estés lista.

Bella, con el corazón en un puño, lo vio salir de la habitación sin poder hacer nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

SE PASÓ la tarde en el salón de belleza. No tenía otra cosa que hacer. Era eso o bajar a la playa, sola. «¿Qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer?», se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Pero sabía que había una sola respuesta: tenía que hacer que Edwardla escuchara. Tenía,. que convencerlo de que nunca había estado interesada en su dinero

Con el corazón encogido, Bella se dio cuenta de que ahora le debía el dinero a él. ¿Cómo iba a pagarle? Sólo había una forma: pedirle trabajo en El Paraíso, como camarera, como recepcionista. Cualquier cosa. Le pagaría poco a poco como hacía con Jane cuando trabajaba en el café.

Y entonces, quizá entonces podría convencerlo de que no estaba con él por su dinero.

Seguía con el kimono puesto cuando él entró en el apartamento a las seis.

-Llegas muy temprano. Aún no estoy lista.

Intentaba portarse de forma normal, pero tenía el corazón acelerado.

-Pues a mí me parece que ya estás lista, cariño.

Bella lo miró, insegura. Su voz sonaba normal, pero...

Edwardse quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla. No tenía tiempo para charlar, pero estaba dispuesto para el sexo. Había estado toda la tarde dando vueltas al asunto... y había llegado a lo que le parecía una decisión muy racional.

Bella Swan lo excitaba más que ninguna otra mujer. Muy bien, ella tenía sus razones para estar con él, pero esas razones no eran un impedimento.

Sexo. Eso era lo que quería de Bella. Lo había querido desde la primera vez que la vio en el casino, cuando la creyó una puta barata. Y no estaba equivocado. Aunque habría que borrar la palabra «barata».

Bella Swan le estaba costando una fortuna.

Y le tocaba devolver parte de ese dinero. De pagar por destruir sus esperanzas de, al fin, haber encontrado una mujer que no lo quería por su dinero.

Porque Bella era igual que las demás. Igual que Jane.

Algo apretó su corazón. Quería que fuese rabia, desprecio...

Pero no lo era.

Edwardlo apartó de su cabeza, dándole un nombre que conocía bien, uno que servía con Bella Swan: deseo.

Bella se quedó inmóvil mientras Edwardse acercaba a ella. Había un claro propósito en sus ojos y sabía cuál era porque conocía bien ese brillo.

Ese brillo que siempre la excitaba, siempre. Pero no podía ser, tenían que hablar, aclarar las cosas.

Edwardempezó a acariciar su cuello con los ojos oscurecidos, con una intensidad que le decía que la deseaba de inmediato.

-Edward... tenemos que...

No pudoo seguir hablando porque él inclinó la cabeza para buscar sus labios, con gesto posesivo. Luego metió la mano derecha dentro del kimono y empezó a jugar con uno de sus pezones.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido cuando Edwarddesabrochó el kimono y deslizó la mano entre sus piernas, para acariciarla íntimamente. Por un momento, creyó haberlo visto sonreír...

Estaba húmeda de deseo y separó las piernas sin pensar. Quería más, más...

De repente, sin aparente esfuerzo, él la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama y abrió el kimono, dejándola desnuda frente a sus ojos

Aquello no debía pasar, pero estaba pasando. Y el deseo hacía que Bella no pudiera pensar en nada más.

-Edward... -murmuró.

Pero él ya estaba de pie, quitándose la ropa. Muy despacio, sin dejar de mirarla. La camisa primero, luego el cinturón y los pantalones.

Su cuerpo la enardecía. Tanto que alargó la mano para acariciar su torso desnudo, deslizándola por sus pectorales, sus abdominales... y luego hacia abajo, para acariciar su sexo duro como una piedra.

Edwardse colocó sobre ella sin miramientos, separando sus piernas con la rodilla, llenándola completamente hasta que creyó no poder tomar nada más. Pero quería más.

Arqueaba las caderas hacia él para incrementar la penetración y Edwardla embestía una y otra vez mientras ella se agarraba a la colcha, levantando las caderas para recibirlo. Nada más. existía excepto aquel hombre, aquel momento.

El orgasmo la convulsionó segundos después, antes de consumirlo a él en una última embestida, explotando dentro de su carne convulsa.

Tardó algún tiempo en recuperarse, como si su cuerpo hubiera llegado a una temperatura insoportable.

Edwardse apartó enseguida. Y entonces, en lugar de abrazarla como hacía siempre, se levantó de la cama.

Bella lo vio entrar en el baño sin mirarla siquiera.

Oyó el grifo de la ducha y, sin saber qué hacer, se envolvió en el kimono. Quería ir al baño, pero no se atrevía. «Tengo que hablar con él», pensó.

Pero no sabía qué decirle.

Pasaron la noche en el yate Aurora, propiedad de un hombre de negocios de la zona. Por supuesto, todas las mujeres iban enjoyadas y elegantísimas.

Bella sabía que la miraban con curiosidad por su belleza y porque iba en compañía de EdwardCullen. Fiestas así no eran nada nuevo; llevaban haciéndolo desde que se fue a vivir a El Paraíso. Pero aquella noche había algo diferente.

Edwardera amable, correcto, pero frío con ella. Hablaba con todo el mundo en español, en inglés, en francés, como el hombre de mundo que era, pero evitaba su mirada.

El champán circulaba como el agua en el yate, pero ella quería tener la cabeza fría. Sin embargo, Edwardestaba bebiendo mucho.

Horas más tarde, la lancha los devolvió al puerto y caminaron hasta el casino en silencio.

«Di algo», pensó Bella. «Cualquier cosa».

Pero no se atrevió. Siguió caminando sin decir nada, sin saber cómo solucionar aquello. Edwardno le había dado la mano, no le había pasado un brazo por la cintura como solía hacer.

-Voy a echar un vistazo a las mesas -dijo él cuando entraron en el casino-. Tú ve arriba.

Tardó una hora en subir. Bella se había quitado la ropa y el maquillaje y esperaba en la terraza, deprimida.

Cuando entró, lo oyó acercarse al bar para servirse una copa.

-Hora de irse a la cama.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar. Sabes que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre el dinero. Sé que estás enfadado, pero no has dejado que te explique...

-No estoy enfadado contigo -la interrumpió él.

-Edward, por favor, no seas así. No es lo que crees -dijo Bella, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

-No, por favor, lágrimas no. La última vez me engañaste, pero ya no es posible. Así que sécate los ojos y ven a la cama.

-Edward, por favor...

-Déjalo, Bella. Que haya descubierto que me mientes no cambia nada. En la cama todo sigue igual, ¿no? Eso es lo importante.

-Pero...

-No voy a echarte de aquí, no te preocupes. Siete mil euros no son nada para mí, pero deja de decir que no es lo que pienso. ¿Crees que soy tonto?

-Pero es que...

-Déjalo. Vamos a la cama.

No podía llegar a él, era imposible. Podría marcharse; pensó. Pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Tenía que quedarse, tenía que intentar convencerlo de que decía la verdad.

-Necesito darme una ducha. Tú también.

-Ya me he duchado antes -dijo ella.

-Dúchate otra vez.

Bella pensó que quizá sería una forma de aliviar la tensión. Habían hecho el amor en la ducha muchas veces y siempre fue una experiencia muy erótica.

Pero aquella vez, cuando Edwardla empaló, fue demasiado. Antes de terminar, se apartó y la puso de cara a la pared, con las piernas abiertas. Y siguió embistiéndola por detrás, con fuerza, una y otra vez hasta que terminaron los dos.

Se quedaron pegados a la pared un momento, el agua cayendo sobre sus cabezas, buscando aire. Luego con un brusco movimiento, Edwardcerro el grifo y se apartó.

-Sécate el pelo.

Bella se sentía rara, como si no fuera ella misma. En silencio, se envolvió en una toalla y sacó el secador. Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Edwardestaba tumbado en la cama.

Y estaba excitado de nuevo.

-Ven aquí -dijo muy serio-. Túmbate boca abajo.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No va a ser así, Edward.

-Te equivocas, va a ser como yo quiera. Y va a ser en la cama, boca abajo.

El acarició sus nalgas, metiendo el dedo entre ellas. De nuevo, y aun sintiéndose sucia, Bella se excitó.

-Ábrete para mí...

Ella estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante el poderoso erotismo de lo que le pedía. De quedarse tumbada boca abajo, con las piernas abiertas... Pero no, era demasiado crudo, demasiado feo.

Porque si lo hacía, eso sería todo lo que Edwardquerría de ella. No hacer el amor, ni siquiera tener relaciones sexuales. Algo peor.

Sólo los seres humanos podían tomar algo tan mágico como el sexo y convertirlo en algo sucio.

-He dicho que no, Edward.

-Y yo digo que sí -replicó él-. Eso es lo único que quiero que digas: «Sí, Edward. Por favor, Edward. Lo que tú digas, Edward. Cuando tú quieras, Edward». Siete mil euros de lo que yo quiera...

-Dijiste que me olvidara de ello-replicó Bella.

-Claro, cariño. A menos que me obligues a recordártelo. Pero no quiero hablar de lo que me debes. No quiero hablar de tus mentiras. De hecho, no quiero hablar en absoluto, así que vuelve aquí y haz lo que te digo.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre te ha gustado el sexo.

-Ahora es diferente.

-Tú has hecho que sea diferente. Eres tú la que tiene deudas, no yo.

-¡Deber dinero no me convierte en una puta! -replicó ella, sujetando. la toalla con una mano-. No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así. ¿Te he pedido yo que le pagaras a Vulturi? ¿Te lo he pedido, Edward? ¡No! Y no pienso dejar que me trates así...

- Muy bien, márchate entonces. Ve a buscarte otro amante rico. 0 podrías irte a Portugal con tu amiga Jane, así trabajaríais juntas.

Bella cerró los ojos. Lo amaba y no dejaría que esas deudas, que no tenían nada que ver con él, destruyesen ese amor. No dejaría que su comportamiento destruyera el amor que sentía por él.

-No voy a dejar que estropees esto, Edward. Estas semanas contigo han sido las más maravillosas de mi vida... aunque desde el principio sabía que tendría un final, que te encapricharías de otra. Pero si crees que estoy contigo por el dinero, te equivocas de medio a medio. No me importa ser tu amante, pero no seré tu puta.

-Muy bien, cariño. Muy convincente. Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿verdad? Me hiciste creer que no eras como tu amiga, que estabas conmigo porque te gustaba de verdad, pero no es así. Tenías toda la historia preparada para cuando llegase Vulturi con la factura. ¿Qué pensabas hacer, contarme una historia trágica? ¿Decirme que tu novio te trajo a España y luego te abandonó? ¡Eso es lo que dio a entender tu amiguita!

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¿No te gusta la buena vida? Pues esto es la buena vida -dijo Edward, golpeando el colchón con la mano-. Pero ha llegado la hora de mostrar cierta gratitud, ¿no te parece? Así que ven a darme las gracias.

Bella se dio la vuelta, con el corazón en la garganta. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dónde iba a ir? Daba igual, lo único importante era salir de allí.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Me marcho.

-¡No vas a ninguna parte! -gritó Edward, levantándose de un salto.

-¡No me toques! Me marcho, Edward, tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Y el dinero que me debes?

-Te lo pagaré poco a poco. Cada mes. Iba a pedirte un trabajo en el casino, pero ahora...

Edward levantó una ceja.

-Ya está bien de tonterías. Ya has hecho tu numerito, ahora vamos a la cama.

-He dicho que me voy...

-¿Y dónde vas a ir a medianoche, sin dinero? ¿Esperas que otro millonario te pare en medio de la calle?

Bella no estaba escuchando, no podía hacerlo. Se sentía enferma, tanto que tenía ganas de vomitar...

Poniéndose una mano en la boca, salió corriendo hacia el baño.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

TARDÓ mucho, mucho tiempo en encontrarse un poco mejor. Pero aun así, sentía como si estuviera a punto de morirse. ¿Qué había cenado? Langosta... con una salsa fuerte.

Cuando se miró al espejo le pareció estar viendo el rostro de la muerte. ¿Se reflejaría el alma en los espejos?, se preguntó.

Cuando salió del baño, Edward estaba esperándola de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma?

-Creo que ha sido la langosta... no me encuentro bien.

-No te preocupes, tranquila. Ahora mismo llega el médico -suspiró Edward, poniéndose unos vaqueros.

-¿Lo has llamado?

-Claro, te estaba oyendo vomitar... ven, bebe un poco de agua.

-No es nada. Seguramente me ha sentado mal la cena, nada más.

-Es posible.

Bella lo miró, angustiada, pensando que aquella sería la última vez que se verían. Y estaba enferma... qué ironía.

Lo peor de todo era que entendía su furia. Había miles de mujeres como Jane, mujeres que vivían de los hombres, que entregaban su cuerpo a cambio de dinero.

¿Y yo?, se preguntó. «¿Qué soy yo?».

Había disfrutado del dinero de Edward, del estilo de vida, de la ropa cara, de las cenas en lujosos restaurantes. Lo había aceptado todo diciéndose a sí misma que era para hacerlo feliz, que era un millonario y eso era lo que esperaba de ella. Cómo se había engañado a sí misma. Qué traición para sus valores, para las cosas en las que ella siempre había creído.

En nombre del amor, se había comportado igual que Jane.

«Se acabó», pensó. No volvería a ver a Edward Cullen.

El médico llegó enseguida. Bella le contó lo que había cenado, lo que había bebido, pero no le contó el disgusto tremendo que había provocado las náuseas.

-Sí, muy bien. Pero dígame una cosa, señorita Swan, ¿cuándo tuvo su último período?

Edward estaba en la terraza, a punto de estallar. No quería sentir compasión por ella porque no la merecía. No se merecía nada. Menuda actriz estaba hecha... Incluso lo de la enfermedad podría ser una mentira.

Al fin y al cabo, Bella Swan estaba acostumbrada a mentir para conseguir lo que quería.

El aire fresco acarició su flequillo, como Bella hacía a veces, de noche...

Edwardtuvo que apretar los dientes. No quería sentir nada. Nada en absoluto. Sólo quería estar furioso, quería despreciarla.

Quería odiarla.

Pero le resultaba imposible.

El médico salió del dormitorio poco después.

-¿Señor Cullen?

-Sí, dígame.

-Le he dado un sedante, así que dormirá toda la noche.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé, podría ser una intoxicación alimenticia... Podrían ser muchas cosas. Pero mañana volveré a verla.

-Gracias. Buenas noches.

Cuando el médico se despidió, Edward volvió a salir a la terraza. Pero luego, por impulso, decidió ir a navegar un rato. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Mientras navegaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, en cómo lo había engañado Bella. Como a un niñato.

Bella Swan era una mujer peligrosa.

Peligrosa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era un peligro para él?, se preguntó.

Podría haber sido un peligro antes, pero ya no lo era. Había descubierto su juego y se quedaría con él hasta que él quisiera para darle lo único que deseaba: sexo.

Mentiroso.

Fue como si oyera una voz. Y lo sorprendió tanto que se le escapó el timón de la mano.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había dejado que aquella mujer le hiciese perder la cabeza?

Estaba amaneciendo sobre el Mediterráneo y los barcos de pesca volvían a puerto. El cielo era de color rosa.

Edward tenía frío.

Mientras volvía a puerto pensó en Bella dormida, en su cama. Esperaba sentir deseo, pero no fue así. En cambio, recordó su cara por las mañanas, cuando todavía estaba dormida...

Algo despertó dentro de él, pero no era deseo.

Era... pena.

¿Por qué?, se preguntó. No entendía ese sentimiento. Bella lo había engañado, le había mentido, era como las demás mujeres que iban por el casino, a la caza del más rico, del que pudiera pagar sus deudas y comprarles joyas.

Cuando subió a su apartamento supo de inmediato que algo había cambiado.

Y cuando entró en el dormitorio se confirmaron sus temores: Bella se había ido.

La vuelta a Inglaterra en tren fue interminable, pero Bella no se movió del asiento, como drogada.

Y enferma.

Las náuseas eran un serio problema, pero consiguió aguantar. Intentaba dejar la mente en blanco para no pensar en Edward.

Para no pensar que se iba de España.

Habían pasado tres años. Tres años desde que salió de Inglaterra. Mientras el tren recorría el sur de Francia, empezó a recordar cómo se fue de Inglaterra en avión, en primera clase, sin problemas de dinero...

Era más fácil recordar esos tiempos que pensar en Edward.

Pero no lamentaba lo que estaba haciendo. No podía quedarse en España, era imposible. Había intentado convencerlo de su inocencia y él no la creyó.

Y ahora sería imposible convencerlo.

Sin darse cuenta, Bella se puso una mano en el abdomen y miró por la ventanilla.

Al principio, Edward pensó que Bella volvería por El Eclipse. Después de todo, se había dejado allí la ropa. No sabía dónde podía haber ido, pero le daba igual.

A saber qué amistades tendría... seguro que ya había encontrado a otro incauto como él, que como él habría caído en sus redes.

0 a lo mejor intentaba ponerlo celoso, se dijo.

Pero no era así. No estaba celoso. La echaba de menos, sí. Al fin y al cabo, habían estado varios meses juntos.

Pero no echaba sólo de menos tenerla en la cama...

No quería pensar eso, no quería pensar en ella. La Bella que él había imaginado no era real. Bella Swan, la auténtica Bella Swan no era la mujer que él quería, la mujer que se quedaría con él para siempre.

Nada podía cambiar el hecho de que le había mentido. Y cuando volviera a El Eclipse la vería con nuevos ojos. La vería como lo que era.

Pero Bella no volvió a El Eclipse.

Bella había olvidado el frío que hacía en Inglaterra. El frío que parecía salir del pavimento. Había olvidado el ruido de Londres, los autobuses, la lluvia, el tráfico.

Cuando salió de la estación, todo le pareció gris, sin color. Muerto.

Se quedó un momento en la acera, con la maleta en la mano, temblando de frío. Entonces cerró los ojos, intentando recordar el calor de la costa del sol, la luz... pero el frío de Inglaterra era abrumador.

Alguien se chocó con ella y Bella murmuró una disculpa en español. El hombre la miró con cara rara. Todo el mundo parecía tener prisa. Y todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado.

Todo menos ella.

Suspirando, tomó la maleta y empezó a caminar.

Rosalie no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Bella!

-¿Puedo pasar cinco minutos?

-¿Cinco minutos? ¡Entra ahora mismo! ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Bella tragó saliva.

-Bien.

-Ya veo -murmuró su amiga-. ¿Quieres un café?

-Te lo agradecería mucho.

-Siéntate. Ah, por cierto, saluda a Harry -sonrió Rosalie, señalando al niño que estaba sentado en la trona.

-Hola, Harry. No nos conocemos, pero tu mamá me ha hablado de ti.

-Por carta.

-Por carta, sí. Es que el teléfono es carísimo.

-¿Cómo es que has vuelto a Londres? En tu última carta... y me la enviaste hace siglos, decías que no podrías volver hasta el año que viene. ¿Has tenido suerte? ¿Has conocido al hombre de tu vida?

Bella apretó la taza.

-No. Todo lo contrario.

No quería llorar. De verdad no quería llorar. Pero las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro...

Era el día de la inauguración del club de golf Witlock. Un montón de famosos jugadores internacionales habían sido invitados a la fiesta, el champán iba de mano en mano y un restaurante de cinco tenedores servía un catering exquisito.

Jasper Witlock se acercó a Edward para darle una palmadita en la espalda.

-Puedes estar orgulloso, amigo. Lo hemos levantado en un tiempo récord. Tú no eres de los de «mañana, mañana», ¿eh?

-Ya sabes que no.

-Por cierto, Alice me ha pedido que te secuestre.

-¿Otra vez?

-Otra vez -suspiró su amigo.

Edward aceptó, con desgana. Sabía lo que quería la mujer de Jasper: presentarle a alguna chica guapa. Y sabía lo que pasaría después, que no le haría caso y Alice empezaría a preguntarle qué le pasaba, si había perdido interés en el sexo opuesto, le diría que trabajaba demasiado... en fin, lo de siempre.

Por eso había abierto el club de golf, para estar ocupado. El club era uno de los proyectos en los que se había metido de cabeza durante los últimos meses. Los dos nuevos casinos en Menorca y las islas Canarias estaban en proceso de construcción y un tercero, en el Caribe, empezaba a diseñarse en el estudio de su arquitecto. No quería parar. Además, así tendría que estar en el Caribe durante una temporada.

En cualquier sitio menos en España.

En cualquier sitio donde no hubiera estado con Bella.

Que siguiera teniendo poder para influir en su comportamiento lo ponía enfermo. Pero aquella mujer había sido una maldición en su vida.

Edward intentó salir con otras cuando por fin entendió que Bella no pensaba volver, que se había ido de su vida para siempre.

Había empezado a salir de nuevo con Tanya Denali, pero no pudo tocarla.

Su cuerpo era... diferente. Demasiado delgada, los huesos demasiado largos, la textura de su piel diferente, el pelo demasiado fino, las uñas demasiado afiladas.

Y tampoco le gustaba ya su cara.

Luego salió con una jugadora de tenis, una chica americana muy divertida. Pero el cuerpo de Jessica Stanley tampoco era el que buscaba. Sus pechos eran demasiado pequeños, sus piernas demasiado musculosas.

Victoria Wong era una mujer exquisita. Una broker japonesa que había estudiado en Oxford, con el pelo rojizo y la piel de porcelana.

Pero tampoco ella le interesó.

No pudo tocarla.

Ahora era inmune a todas las mujeres. Ninguna le interesaba. Ni siquiera las que Alice elegía para él, chicas de buena familia que no iban en busca de su dinero.

-Te presento a Ángela, la sobrina de mi marido.

-Encantado.

Edward tomó un vaso de whisky. Bebía mucho últimamente.

Así olvidaba el dolor.

El dolor. El dolor insoportable. Sobre todo de noche, a solas, el dolor de haber perdido a Bella Swan, que lo había engañado, que lo había tomado por tonto.

Con malas artes, consiguió que pagara los siete mil euros y luego desapareció de su vida.

«¿Qué iba a hacer? La última noche la trataste como si fuera una puta».

Pero lo era, ¿no? Una mujer que se vendía por dinero. ¿Cómo se puede llamar a una mujer que mantuvo una aventura con él sólo para sacarle siete mil euros?

«Pero ella dijo que no esperaba que los pagases», oyó una vocecita. «Dijo que no quería que lo supieras».

«Sí, claro, quería engañarte hasta que estuvieses enganchado. Hasta que te lo creyeras todo. ¿Crees que te va a devolver ese dinero?».

No, Bella Swan no volvería para pagar su deuda. Dejó que soltara el dinero, se hizo la ofendida y desapareció. Seguro que se lo había hecho a más de uno. Y ahora estaría viviendo a expensas de otro incauto.

Una risotada lo sorprendió cuando entraba en el bar. Era una chica rubia. Una chica que tenía la mano sobre la rodilla de un hombre de unos setenta años.

Jane.

-¡Hola! Pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí.

Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-Hola, Jane. Veo que has vuelto de Portugal. ¿Qué, no lo has pasado bien?

-Lo he pasado de maravilla. Me encontré al pobre Marco aburriéndose en El Algarbe, así que le alegré un poco la vida -contestó Jane, besando al hombre en la frente-. A Marco le encanta el golf, ¿verdad, cariño? Oye, por cierto, ¿dónde está Bella?

Edward apretó los labios.

-No lo sé. Nos separamos hace meses.

-Ah, ya veo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo, cariñito? -preguntó su acompañante.

-Un martini, por favor. ¿Tú quieres algo, Edward?

-No, gracias.

-Vuelvo enseguida -sonrió el hombre, levantándose.

-El pobre Marco tiene tres hijas casadas que son malísimas. No quieren que lo pase bien, ¿sabes? Pero yo le hago reír y me lo agradece mucho.

-Seguro que sí -murmuró Edward.

-Lo que pasa es que últimamente, el pobre... en fin, no puede usar toda su energía. Y yo necesito un poco de ejercicio, no sé si me entiendes.

-Déjalo, Jane.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero ahora que ya no estás con Bella no le hago mal a nadie... ¿Por qué os separasteis?

Edward tomó un trago de whisky.

-Te lo debo todo a ti. Aquella noche en Puerto Banús.

-¿Cuándo le diste un puñetazo a Aro? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? Yo no hice nada.

-No, pero me hiciste ver algo que debería haber visto antes. Me abriste los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bella le debía siete mil euros a Aro Vulturi.

-Lo sé. ¿No me digas que no le diste el dinero? Bella es una chica guapísima, hombre. Podrías haberle dado siete mil míseros euros, ¿no?

¿Por qué demonios mantenía esa conversación con aquella chica?, pensó Edward, disgustado.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Quería hablar de Bella.

-Además, la pobre se merecía encontrar a alguien que la tratase bien. Después de lo que le pasó... -estaba diciendo Jane-. Y tú vas y la dejas. De verdad, ¿no te parece triste lo que tuvo que pasar la pobre?

-No creo que sea una tragedia que un hombre rico te deje. Seguro que ya ha encontrado a otro.

Jane se llevó una mano al corazón.

-No lo sabes ¿verdad?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

BELLA se inclinó para limpiar el suelo con un estropajo. La madera era muy vieja y por mucho que limpiase, aunque lo hiciera a mano, nunca parecía quedar bien.

Pero no podía quejarse, al menos había encontrado un estudio en Londres. Era diminuto, pero... ¿para qué quería algo más grande?

Recordó entonces un fabuloso apartamento frente al mar, un palacete magnífico sobre el Mediterráneo, un hotel de lujo detrás de otro... pero era absurdo. ¿Para qué recordar eso?

¿Para qué recordar a Edward Cullen?

Nunca volvería a verlo. Y, sin embargo, siempre estaría en su corazón, pasara lo que pasara. Y siempre lo echaría de menos.

¿Por qué no moría el amor, el verdadero amor?

¿Por qué no se convertía en cenizas?

Pero no era así...

Entonces sonó el timbre. Seguramente sería Lauren, su vecina. Estaba tan harta de aquel diminuto estudio como ella y no paraba de quejarse día y noche...

Pero cuando abrió la puerta no era Lauren.

-¡Bella!

Edward. Edward Cullen.

Hacía un año que no oía su voz y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, incrédula.

Parecía más alto. Más delgado.

-¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No podía hablar.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Bella.

«Tenemos que hablar», le había dicho ella un año atrás. Y Edward no la escuchó.

-Si es sobre el dinero, lo siento, pero ahora no puedo pagarte -consiguió decir por fin-. Pero no se me ha olvidado, no te preocupes.

Un sonido llegó entonces desde la habitación, como un maullido.

-¿Tienes un gato?

-Sí. Mira, lo siento, ahora no puedo atenderte. ¿Te importaría volver en otro...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque el maullido se convirtió en el llanto de un niño.

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Edward entró en su casa.

-Por Dios...

Suspirando, Bella entró en la habitación y se acercó al moisés.

-No pasa nada, cariño. Mamá está aquí -sonrió, tomando a un bebé en brazos. Llevaba una camisetita rosa.

-¿Es una niña?

-No es hija tuya, no te preocupes. Encontré a otro millonario.

-No digas eso -suspiró Edward.

-¿Por qué no? Podría ser cierto.

-No ibas a decírmelo, ¿verdad?

-No -contestó Bella.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya has pagado siete mil euros por mi culpa, no iba a cargarte también con la manutención de un hijo que no esperabas. Además, dentro de poco volveré a trabajar. No te preocupes, sólo lleva mi apellido, no quiero tu dinero y mi hija tampoco.

La niña seguía llorando y Bella la acunó.

-Tiene hambre. Tengo que darle el pecho, así que si no te importa...

Sin mirarlo siquiera, se sentó en el sofá y se abrió la camisa para darle el pecho a su hija. Su hija, lo único que tenía en el mundo.

No había querido decírselo a Edward porque no tenía sentido. El embarazo fue el final de su relación. «Su relación», pensó, irónica...

Ya no había nada que salvar y si le hubiera dicho entonces que esperaba un hijo suyo... No. No quería que volviese a insultarla. Edward no se movió. No podía moverse. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-No tienes que quedarte -dijo Bella-. Te pagaré los siete mil euros en cuanto pueda.

-Tuve que contratar a un detective para encontrarte.

-No sabía que te hiciera tanta falta el dinero -replicó ella, irónica.

-¿Sabes cómo te encontró? A través del registro público: nacimientos, matrimonios... y defunciones.

-Ya.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste, Bella?

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No me escuchabas.

-¡Por Dios bendito! Pensé que eras...

-Ya sé lo que pensaste -lo interrumpió ella.

-Dime lo que pasó. Cuéntame la verdad.

-Siempre te he contado la verdad -dijo Bella, muy seria.

-Ahora lo sé. Entonces no quise escucharte y... te pido perdón.

Bella apretó a la niña contra su pecho. Hija ilegítima, como ella. Su padre nunca quiso saber nada. Nada en absoluto. Ni de la niña ni de la madre. Era un canalla.

Su madre dependía por completo de ella. Rota por la traición de aquel hombre, siempre fue una mujer extremadamente sensible y se agarraba a su hija como a una tabla de salvación. Y Bella no la dejó nunca.

Hasta que apareció Jacob. Había salido con otros chicos, pero nunca los tomó en serio. Jacob trabajaba en un concesionario de coches de lujo y era mayor que ella, más sofisticado. Y estaba deseando llevarla a la cama.

Lo consiguió cuando Bella cumplió veintiún años. No le hizo gracia descubrir que era virgen y, por lo tanto, no tenía experiencia, pero siguieron saliendo juntos.

Entonces su madre se puso enferma y Bella se sintió culpable porque, durante los últimos meses, no la había atendido como debía. El diagnóstico era terrible: cáncer en una fase muy avanzada.

Cuarenta y cinco años tenía su madre. Cuarenta y cinco años. La quimioterapia la destrozaba y cuando el médico le dijo que sólo le quedaban seis meses de vida, Bella tomó una decisión.

Dejó su trabajo como secretaria, pidió un finiquito y vendió todos los muebles. En cuanto a su madre le dieron el alta en el hospital tomaron un avión con destino a Málaga, en primera clase. Y se alojaron en un lujoso hotel de Marbella.

Bella se juró a sí misma que haría feliz a su madre durante esos seis meses. Durante esos meses no pensaría en el dinero, no pensaría en nada.

En cuanto a Jacob, desapareció de su vida por completo cuando supo que tenía problemas.

Bella se gastó todo el dinero que tenía... y el que no tenía. Las tarjetas de crédito estaban sobrecargadas, pero le daba igual. Sólo quería que su madre fuera feliz. Aunque el cáncer se la iba comiendo.

La Alhambra fue el último sitio que visitaron. Murió en sus brazos esa misma noche.

Bella miró a su hija, tan pequeñita...

Antes de que naciera, ya sabía que sería su razón para vivir. La única pena era que su madre no la hubiera conocido.

-¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó Edward.

-Renne, como mi madre -contestó Bella, cuando terminó su relato.

-Después de comprobar el registro fui al hospital de Granada para hablar con los médicos -dijo Edward entonces-. Y con las enfermeras. Todas se acordaban de ti, de tu devoción hacia tu madre. He... encargado una misa por ella. Pensé que era lo que debía hacer.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Y se le hizo de nuevo cuando vio cómo Edward miraba a la niña.

-¿Puedo tocarla?

-Sí.

«Mi hija», pensó, tocando su cabecita. Tenía el corazón encogido, tanto que no podía hablar. Su hija.

-Bella...

Ella se mordió los labios. No quería llorar. No quería recordar. No quería nada de él...

Pero cuando Edward la abrazó, abrazando a la niña también, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No llores, por favor. No llores. No llores, cariño.

Pero Bella no podía parar. Un torrente de lágrimas. Las que no quiso llorar durante el embarazo para que la niña no lo notase, las que no quiso llorar en soledad.

Poco a poco, se fue calmando. No dijeron nada, sólo se miraban. Y en sus ojos estaba todo.

-Hola, chiquitina -murmuró Edward entonces, acariciando la carita de su hija.

Bella lo miró. Y él la miró también, perdido en esos ojos chocolate con los que llevaba un año soñando.

Pero ahora era real, ya no era un sueño.

-¿Me perdonas, Bella? Me porté como un canalla contigo, pero cuando descubrí lo de la deuda con Vulturi...

-No quiero hablar de eso -lo interrumpió ella-. Además, ya te dije que no quería tu dinero. Intenté decírtelo muchas veces, pero no me creías.

-Y te fuiste -suspiró Edward-. Pensé que volverías, te esperé... No podía aceptar que te había echado de mi lado. No dejaba de pensar en ti. Salía con otras mujeres, pero... no eras tú. Nadie se parecía a ti -añadió entonces, acariciando su pelo-. ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada?

-La noche que me puse enferma. El médico lo sospechó desde el principio y... no sé, supongo que yo también. Por eso decidí marcharme. No podía quedarme en esa situación porque me habrías odiado. Habrías pensado que quería tu dinero...

-¡Dios! Si no te hubiera encontrado, Bella... Te habría perdido para siempre. A ti y a mi hija.

-No sabes cómo lo siento.

-No, tú no tienes que disculparte. Es culpa mía, todo este horror es culpa mía -suspiró él, pasándose una mano por el pelo-. ¿Cómo he podido estropearlo de esta forma? Te quiero, Bella. Te quiero tanto.

-Yo no voy a pedirte nada...

-Pero tienes derecho a hacerlo. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo. Todo, mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida.

Entonces se inclinó para buscar sus labios, con ternura.

-¿Te das cuenta de que estoy en deuda con Jane? -preguntó Edward después, cuando Renne se había quedado dormida.

-¿Con Jane?

-Fue ella la que me habló de tu madre.

-¿Jane?

-Sí, me la encontré en el casino y... en fin, me contó la historia. Creo que incluso podríamos invitarla a la boda.

-¿Qué boda?

-La nuestra -sonrió Edward, besando su mano-. Por favor, cásate conmigo, Bella. Vuelve a España conmigo. Por favor, quiéreme, Bella Swan.

-Ya te quiero. Te he querido siempre -murmuró ella-. Y siempre te querré.

Edward la abrazó, apretándola contra su corazón, sin decir nada porque no había nada más que decir.

Los últimos rayos de sol bañaban el palacete. Edward y Bella estaban en el patio, observando la procesión de coches y diciendo adiós con la mano.

-¿Seguro que quieres pasar la luna de miel en Granada?

-Si. Quiero llevar a Renne al sitio donde murió su abuela. Quiero pasear por la Alhambra con mi hija y mi marido -sonrió Bella.

-Yo también, cariño.

-Tú fuiste a buscarme. Mi padre nunca fue a buscar a mi madre, pero tú has ido. Y mi hija tendrá la familia que yo no tuve.

Bella se puso de puntillas para besar a su marido, bajo los últimos rayos del cálido sol español, con el corazón lleno de amor.

-Dime una cosa, adorada esposa -sonrió luego Edward-. ¿Cuándo tienes que darle el pecho a Renne?

-Dentro de una hora. ¿Por qué?

-Ah, entonces vamos a ver qué podemos hacer en una hora -murmuró él, buscando sus labios de nuevo.

Bella sonrió, emocionada y feliz. Lo tenía todo: su marido, su hija, todo lo que podría desear.

-Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer en toda una vida -dijo Edward en voz baja.


End file.
